Hale's love
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Stiles est né Stilinski et pourtant, aujourd'hui il s'appelle Hale, et ce depuis qu'il à l'âge de huit ans. Sa vie est joyeusement rythmée par sa grande famille, entre Cora et Laura qui le charrient tout le temps, sa mère et ses grands-parents qui le maternent, l'oncle Peter qui le fait tourner en bourrique et Derek, son grand frère qu'il adore. Puis l'amour entre en scène...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Et voici une toute nouvelle fic ! C'est une feel good qui fait (fera) 7 chapitres ! (4 sont déjà écrits)

J'espère que cela vous plaira;)

Merci à Calliope pour sa bêtalecture !

.

Hale's love

.

Chapitre 1 : le lacrosse

.

\- Stiles ! Debout ! Il est l'heure !

\- Plus tard, marmonna le jeune homme en se recouvrant de sa couette.

Il bâilla un coup et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son cocon chaud, prêt à se rendormir aussi sec. Il était tranquillement en train de replonger dans les bras de Morphée quand un poids lourd et compact s'écrasa sur lui. Dans le même temps, on lui arracha sa bien-aimée, chaude, douce, confortable, couverture.

\- Debout, Stiles !

\- Cora ! gémit l'adolescent. T'es vraiment une chieuse !

\- Et toi tu vas être vraiment en retard alors bouge-toi, ricana la jeune fille en tenant la couette loin des mains tendues de son frère.

\- T'as qu'à dire que j'suis malade, râla Stiles en se remettant en position fœtale, tant pis pour la couette.

\- Si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas debout, c'est Derek qui se charge de ton cas, le prévint Cora en se relevant. Moi j'y vais !

Stiles bougonna mais resta en boule. Son instinct de survie déclencha tout de même le fonctionnement automatique de son cerveau. Se faire lever par Derek ? Mh... Mouais... Il y avait de meilleures idées au monde... D'autant plus que son aîné pouvait être véritablement flippant le matin...

\- C'est bon, j'me lève, bougonna-t-il à l'intention des ouïes surdéveloppées des membres de sa famille, tout en jouant l'étoile de mer sur son matelas.

Il soupira un bon coup mais finit par réellement quitter son lit, sans s'arrêter de bâiller. Après sa toilette quotidienne et son rapide habillage – pantalon, tee-shirt et chemise piochés au hasard, ça irait bien assez pour le lycée – il rejoignit la cuisine où Talia l'attendait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- B'jour m'man, la salua-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il ferait sûrement mieux de paraître moins fatigué.

\- A quelle heure ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- A quelle heure quoi maman louve que j'adore et que je chéris ?

\- A quelle heure tu as enfin lâché ta console pour dormir ? soupira Talia.

\- Tard ? tenta Stiles.

\- A deux heures, annonça Derek, installé sur le tabouret de cuisine à côté de lui.

\- Combien ?! s'écria leur mère en s'étouffant presque.

\- Traître, chuchota l'adolescent à son frère en le regardant d'un air furieux.

Pour toute réponse, le loup lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Stiles reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa mère, sentit son regard sévère posé sur lui et se ratatina avec crainte. Une échappatoire, vite !

\- Je-Je vais être en retard ! Derek, c'est toi qui me conduis, annonça-t-il précipitamment en attrapant son sac et le bras de son frère.

Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, décidant qu'il serait plus sûr de les lacer dans la voiture, tout en traînant laborieusement le loup derrière lui.

\- Déjeuner ! cria Peter, et Stiles eut juste le temps de tendre la main et d'attraper son paquet pour empêcher que celui-ci ne s'échoue lamentablement au sol. Beau réflexe.

\- Toujours meilleurs que les tiens, se moqua Stiles avant de vite se réfugier dans la Corolla.

Il laça ses baskets pendant que Derek s'installait à ses côtés et attacha enfin sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Tu me rappelles pourquoi je joue les chauffeurs pour toi ? bougonna Derek en s'engageant sur le chemin de terre reliant le manoir à la route.

\- Parce que je suis ton frangin préféré ? proposa Stiles avec un sourire trop innocent pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- Trouve autre chose. J'ai même pas pu finir mon café.

\- Parce que sinon maman saura qui a mangé le délicieux moelleux au chocolat que lui avait préparé Peter.

Derek regarda son cadet avec méfiance.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Je sais tout !

Derek grommela dans sa barbe pendant que Stiles se félicitait de sa victoire. L'affaire entendue, il colla sa joue contre la vitre et se laissa bercer par la conduite souple de son frère. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une longue journée ! Il était en effet loin d'avoir son quota de sommeil. Quelle idée de sortir le jeu de l'année en milieu de semaine, aussi ? Personne ne pensait aux pauvres lycéens forcés de devoir aller à l'école malgré leur console qui les appelait avec détresse ? En plus, il commençait par Finstock, le gars qui hurlait quasiment en permanence, de quoi bien vous irriter les nerfs quand vous vouliez passer votre temps à somnoler tout en rêvant à la prochaine séance sur votre console chérie.

Stiles commençait déjà à piquer du nez, la bouche grande ouverte, quand Derek se gara sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hills. Stiles se réveilla d'un coup, rangea son déjeuner dans son sac et s'extirpa rapidement de la voiture.

\- Ce soir, Cora me force à aller voir un match de lacrosse, c'est elle qui me raccompagnera, dit-il à son frère depuis la porte ouverte.

\- Lacrosse ? Tu ne fais plus de basket ? nota Derek, l'air contrarié.

\- Tu sais comme j'adore me prendre des ballons en plein tête et astiquer le banc de touche, mais j'ai eu envie de sauvegarder ce qu'il me reste de neurones cette année, se moqua son cadet. Cora m'a dit que ce serait sûrement plus à ma portée, ce qui doit vouloir dire qu'il y a plus nul encore que moi dans ce sport !

\- Tu m'appelles en cas de problème, indiqua son aîné avant de relancer le moteur de sa voiture.

\- A ce soir ! lui cria Stiles avant de se retourner vers le bahut.

Il salua rapidement Heather et Thomas ainsi que ses anciens équipiers de basket avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre son casier. C'est qu'il n'était vraiment pas en avance ! Et si Finstock allait de nouveau devenir son coach à l'avenir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire mauvaise impression, encore que le bougre ne l'aimait déjà pas...

Les cours passèrent à une lenteur d'escargot neurasthénique et il piqua du nez à plusieurs reprises, incapable de se concentrer sur le cours, son manque de sommeil venant réclamer son dû. Il mangea avec Cora le midi, lui et sa sœur se régalant des petits plats de leur oncle Peter, avant qu'ils ne doivent retourner en classe en traînant la patte.

Long.

Long...

Looooong.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus des cours. Ce n'était plus qu'il somnolait à ce niveau-là, c'était plutôt qu'il ronflait allègrement en bavant sur les feuilles de son classeur ! Ce soir, juré, il se coucherait tôt ! Devoirs, manger, une petite heure de jeu quand même et dodo ! Ou peut-être un peu plus qu'une petite heure...

Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours résonna, il se sentait enfin reposé et prêt à attaquer sa journée de cours ! Dommage que celle-ci soit finie... Il alla rejoindre Cora sur les gradins du stade de lacrosse, quelques joueurs s'échauffant déjà sur l'herbe en contrebas.

\- Tu m'expliques les règles avant que ça commence ? demanda Stiles en observant le terrain.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en voyant les accessoires de ce sport. La balle semblait plus petite qu'au basket mais les protections des joueurs et les longues perches qu'ils tenaient ne le rassuraient pas vraiment... Il n'était qu'un faible humain sans défense, lui !

\- En très bref, tu attrapes la balle avec la perche et tu te débrouilles pour la mettre dans le filet adverse.

\- Et il y a des règles pour éviter qu'on ne finisse avec tous les os en petits morceaux ? déglutit Stiles.

\- Les joueurs portent des protections, indiqua nonchalamment Cora.

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça ! Et tu veux que je m'inscrive à ce sport ? s'étouffa son frère. Avoue, tu veux ma mort ?

\- Tu te plains de ne plus savoir quoi faire de ton "énergie débordante" depuis que tu as quitté les terrains de basket ! Moi je te propose une autre activité, après si t'es pas content, faudra plus venir te plaindre auprès de moi, se braqua Cora.

\- Avoue, pourquoi tu veux me faire rentrer là-dedans ?

\- C'est Jackson Witthemore le capitaine, soupira sa sœur en regardant le numéro 37 avec envie.

\- Il est aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de natation, remarqua Stiles.

\- Mais tu nages comme une enclume, tu me ferais honte !

\- Je joue aussi comme une quiche, a priori.

\- Oui, mais c'est moins flagrant… Tu seras une quiche parmi les autres, et ton inaptitude chronique sera moins vite repérée, se moqua Cora.

\- Méchante. J'me plaindrais à Derek, bougonna Stiles en appuyant son menton sur sa paume pour regarder le terrain.

Tout doucement, les joueurs se mirent en place et la pelouse du stade se vida en dehors des dix joueurs de chaque équipe et des deux arbitres. Le silence se fit dans les gradins, les deux attaquants choisis pour la mise en jeu se baissèrent, les muscles tendus, attendant le signal des hostilités.

L'arbitre siffla et la tempête se déchaîna, aussi bien dans les gradins que sur le terrain ! Les supporters se mirent à crier pour encourager leur équipe – Stiles inclus – tandis que le terrain retentissait des bruits de crosses se heurtant et des protections s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres.

Le premier point fut pour les Cyclones de Beacon Hills et Stiles sauta sur son siège comme de nombreux autres supporters.

Les quarts temps s'enchaînèrent, les points aussi, pour les Cyclones comme pour les Wild Cats, et Stiles se laissa complètement entraîner par l'ambiance.

\- Finalement intéressé à l'idée de rentrer « là-dedans » ? se moqua sa sœur à la fin du match alors que Stiles avait les joues rougies et la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

\- Tu as peut-être eu une bonne idée, peut-être, mais genre un immense peut-être ! De la taille de l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic, avec possiblement les mêmes conséquences derrière.

\- Tu comptes rejoindre l'équipe ? demanda Cora en ignora les habituelles bêtises de son frère.

\- Je crois, ça me plaît !

\- J'ai cru voir, rit sa soeur.

\- Et en plus les gars qui astiquent le banc de touche ont l'air sympa ! Il n'y a pas d'équipe féminine pour toi ?

\- Cette équipe est mixte normalement mais... C'est pas en lui déboitant l'épaule par mégarde que j'aurais mes chances avec Jackson...

\- T'as pas tort, grimaça Stiles. Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir le coach !

\- Bon courage ! Et essaye de ne pas te ridiculiser trop vite ! Pense à moi et à ma réputation ! lui hurla Cora alors qu'il dégringolait les marches à toute vitesse.

Stiles roula des yeux mais continua sa descente sans ralentir, manquant bien évidemment de se vautrer à plusieurs reprises. Il entra dans les vestiaires et s'approcha de Finstock qui félicitait – à sa manière – ses joueurs suite à cette rencontre victorieuse – tout en insultant Greenberg parce que... Greenberg quoi.

\- Hey coach !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hale ? S'il s'agit de l'équipe de basket, fais comme tu veux, j'm'en fiche que tu reviennes ou que tu t'en ailles, râla le professeur.

\- Non, c'est pour le lacrosse...

\- Tu veux enfin faire un vrai sport ? demanda le coach en se retournant brusquement pour le regarder avec des yeux brillants et un sourire flippant. Le lacrosse t'intéresse ? Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ? Cet esprit de camaraderie, cet affrontement viril qui vous réchauffent les veines, ces corps musclés qui s'entrechoquent dans la sueur et la- GREENBERG ! Éloigne-toi tout de suite de mon bureau ! Tu as interdiction de t'en approcher à moins de deux mètres ! Et toi, Hale, je t'attends demain à l'entraînement ! exigea le coach en le menaçant du doigt. Ne sois pas en retard !

Stiles fit un geste de victoire très peu discret sous le regard mauvais du coach, après quoi, il se mit à observer, par curiosité, les autres joueurs qui étaient en train de se changer. Il repéra sans mal Jackson Whittemore, qui le regardait avec suspicion ainsi que Danny, son meilleur ami qui se changeait à ses côtés. La plupart des autres joueurs lui étaient inconnus, il avait peut-être été en classe avec certains mais il était incapable de se souvenir d'eux et puis il tomba sur un regard qui le happa aussitôt. Le propriétaire dudit regard le fixait avec curiosité, l'air un peu idiot avec sa bouche entrouverte et son menton de travers. Ils furent incapables de détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu, rougissant, se retourne brusquement avant d'enlever son maillot numéroté 11. Ne cherchant pas plus loin pour le moment, Stiles sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre sa sœur sur le parking. Il monta dans la voiture, à la place passager et lui sourit.

\- Tu as réussi à tenir sur tes deux pieds devant le coach ?

\- J'ai même été pris dans l'équipe ! s'enthousiasma l'hyperactif.

\- T'es au courant qu'il recrute quiconque le demande ? Même Greenberg ?

\- Rabat-joie...

Le trajet se poursuivit dans un silence détendu, Cora se concentrant sur sa conduite tandis que Stiles réfléchissait à sa future équipe, au lacrosse, au n°11 et à ces yeux chocolats...

Cora se gara tout en douceur sur le gravier devant le manoir. Stiles s'éjecta pratiquement de la voiture, ouvrit la porte non-verrouillée et se jeta sur Derek qui regardait la télévision tranquillement avant que la tornade de la famille n'arrive.

\- Je vais faire du lacrosse ! lui annonça-t-il tout fier en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour mieux prendre son bras en otage.

\- Tu ne devais pas juste voir un match ? fit remarquer son frère.

\- J'ai vu, et maintenant je suis dans l'équipe !

\- C'est quoi le « lacrosse » ? demanda Erwan, le père de Talia.

\- Un sport où on se passe la balle à l'aide d'une crosse, expliqua Cora en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé, tout contre son petit frère.

\- C'est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Derek.

\- Par rapport à me prendre un ballon de vingt centimètres dans la tête, tu veux dire ? ricana Stiles.

\- Si tu étais plus doué aussi, répliqua immédiatement son aîné.

\- Ça me plaît, le lacrosse, répondit plus calmement Stiles en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek pendant que Cora investissait ses jambes. C'est en équipe et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça va être bien.

Un silence léger et attendri prit place après cette déclaration du benjamin de la famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait rajouter à ça ? fini par dire tout haut Peter ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Talia regarda avec affection sa famille bavarder avec simplicité dans le salon tout en se rapprochant de ses enfants lovés les uns contre les autres.

Tout n'avait pas été facile ces dernières années, Derek était même passé par une très mauvaise période qui avait manqué de peu faire couler toute la meute mais... L'adoption du petit Stiles, ex-Stilinski et nouveau Hale depuis qu'il en avait fait la demande quatre ans auparavant, avait réussi à garder tout le monde sur les bons rails, Derek inclus. Totalement intégré à la famille, il aurait été difficile de dire qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ses enfants biologiques, en dehors éventuellement de son apparence ou de son TDAH.

\- Il faudra juste m'acheter des protections, annonça presque discrètement le cadet de la famille.

\- Quelles protections ? releva immédiatement Talia en se redressant.

.

A suivre...

.

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Concernant Stiles chez les Hale, vous aurez un peu plus d'information à chaque chapitre, pour comprendre quoi que qui comment ;)


	2. Chapter 2

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews O.o Gros bisous à vous tous ! Vous êtes adorables :D Cela dit, je me vois obligé de dire que... Il y aura des déçus sur le ship ;) Pour ceux qui ont un doute, n'hésitez pas a regarder ce que j'ai fait d'autre sur Teen Wolf, vous devriez vite comprendre ;) (et je n'en dirai pas plus !)

Et donc, voici le second chapitre !

Big bisou à Calliope pour sa bétalecture !

Bonne lecture !

.

Hale's love

.

Chapitre 2 : cas de conscience

.

Stiles regarda l'équipement prêté par le coach avec une soudaine inquiétude. Pourquoi voulait-il faire du lacrosse, déjà ? Un sport où on avait besoin de se protéger le torse, les épaules, les bras et la tête pour éviter de finir sur une civière ? Et encore, la civière restait une possibilité de sortie de terrain assez courante à ce qu'il avait compris. Et dire qu'il se plaignait d'un petit ballon gonflé à bloc... alors qu'ici c'était une putain de barre de métal qui risquait de le désosser ! Sans parler des joueurs adverses.

\- Besoin d'aide, Hale ?

Stiles releva les yeux et envoya son sourire le plus confiant – autant dire qu'il en avait déjà réussi des meilleurs – à Jackson qui l'observait, mâchoire serrée et bras croisés.

\- Ca ira, je crois que je vais très bien réussir tout seul à me fracturer l'ensemble de mes petits os fragiles, railla-t-il en enfilant la protection thoracique par dessus son haut de sport.

Fièrement, il fixa l'ensemble en tâtonnant à peine puis enfila protections de bras, gants et casque. Il se montra, tout beau et tout protégé, face au capitaine de l'équipe. Loin des félicitations attendues, celui-ci renifla avec un léger mépris avant de le tirer en avant par la grille de sa visière. Stiles s'apprêtait à protester alors que Jackson se mettait à le tripoter de partout quand il réalisa que le blond ajustait simplement les lanières à sa taille.

\- Sympa, mec !

\- T'as intérêt à savoir te débrouiller sur le terrain, grinça le capitaine de l'équipe avant de s'en aller.

\- Il est toujours aussi agréable ? demanda Stiles à Danny avec ironie.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, il n'a jamais été aussi sympa avec un nouveau joueur, lui assura l'Hawaïen, visiblement surpris.

\- Il a dû déceler en moi la future star de l'équipe ! sourit de toutes ses dents l'hyperactif .

Danny ne préféra pas commenter et sortit du vestiaire. Stiles attrapa sa crosse et le suivit dare-dare, manquant de se rétamer au sol dans sa précipitation. Dehors, Jackson attendait patiemment son meilleur ami mais ne parut pas particulièrement agacé de voir le Hale à ses côtés. Pas plus agacé que le reste du temps en tout cas… Stiles se demandait s'il lui arrivait de sourire parfois. A Noël sûrement, le jour du miracle.

Un bruit de profonde inspiration attira l'attention de Stiles sur le banc de touche et il découvrit le n°11, ventoline en main, qui aspirait quelques bouffées avant le début de l'entraînement.

\- Tu veux un conseil ? fit Jackson en posant lourdement sa main sur son épaule. Oublie le McCall, c'est un looser, il ne t'apportera rien de bon.

\- Alors que toi tu vas m'apporter la gloire éternelle ? se moqua Stiles.

\- Plus que l'asthmatique. Allez, viens, qu'on voit comment tu débrouilles avec une crosse.

Stiles acquiesça avec joie et trottina derrière le blond, non sans un dernier regard vers l'autre joueur. Les yeux marron l'observèrent avec la même douceur que la veille. Stiles hésita une demi-seconde avant de décider de lâcher l'affaire et de rejoindre Jackson.

Ce ne fut pas excessivement brillant comme début. Il rattrapa bien quelques balles mais en loupa bien davantage sous le regard exaspéré du capitaine. Pourtant il y mettait du sien !

Le coach siffla violemment dans son sifflet pour marquer la fin de l'échauffement.

\- Hier , vous nous avez gagné un beau match mais ce n'était qu'un match amical! La saison va bientôt commencer et il va falloir donner bien plus que cela ! Par conséquent, tout le monde en ligne pour s'entraîner au tir ! McCall, dans les filets ! Tout de suite !

Le n°11 donna l'impression de vouloir protester mais Finstock vint aussitôt lui parler en privé. Stiles put voir le visage du joueur se décomposer et s'il avait eu Cora sous la main, elle lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il puait la déception.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous Hale ? l'appela Jackson. Tu viens ou quoi ?

\- J'arrive, fit Stiles en détournant lentement le regard pour se mettre dans la file.

\- Ne pense pas à McCall, tu vaux mieux que lui, renifla le blond avec dédain.

Stiles resserra ses mains sur sa crosse, se disant que le capitaine de l'équipe devait forcément avoir raison. Il observa les autres joueurs ramasser la balle et l'envoyer dans le filet en criant de joie sous les yeux impuissants du n°11 qui ne réussit pas à en arrêter une seule.

Quand vint son tour, Stiles fut déjà heureux de réussir à mettre la balle dans le filet de sa crosse sans la prendre à pleines mains… Alors réussir à la faire entrer dans le but ? Il n'y avait pas cru, jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Il cria à son tour sa joie avant de revenir dans la file, tout sourire.

\- Comme quoi j'ai toujours raison, t'as du potentiel, se vanta Jackson.

Stiles fit un nouveau geste de victoire, content, ne jetant pas même un regard pour le gardien en peine.

Il rentra chez lui le soir, tout fier de ses réussites, et rabâchant aux oreilles de son frère à quel point le lacrosse était mieux que le basketball jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de le punir par un vigoureux savonnage en bonne et due forme sur le crâne.

\- Tu vas peut-être arrêter de nous casser les oreilles maintenant, grogna Derek.

\- T'es juste jaloux de moi, répliqua Stiles avec énergie, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, dit son frère en roulant des yeux.

\- Enfin, au moins, ce soir, c'est le week-end ! Je vais pouvoir me zombifier sur ma console, ronronna pratiquement Stiles de bonheur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, jeune homme ? le contrecarra sa mère avec un sourire en coin peu rassurant.

L'hyperactif réfléchit, essayant de se rappeler ce qui pouvait gâcher ses projets de lobotomie virtuelle, mais rien ne venait. Pas de sortie de prévu ou de repas avec les cousins à ce qu'il sache, pas d'anniversaire non plus… Il se tourna vers Derek, qui lui aussi arborait un sourire flippant.

\- Cora, dit-il simplement.

Cora ? Sa soeur ? Elle passait la soirée chez des amies mais à part ça...

\- Quoi ? réagit-il brusquement. C'est ce week-end ? Demain ? Non, gémit Stiles en se cachant derrière l'un des coussins du canapé.

\- Tu t'es engagé, rappela sa mère sans une once de compassion.

Stiles marmonna dans son coussin avant de tout simplement se réfugier dans le giron de Derek en faisant semblant de pleurer.

000

Gros soupir. Gros, grooos soupir. Enôrme soupir !

\- T'as fini, oui ? C'est pas la mort quand même ! râla Cora.

\- Te suivre au centre commercial ? Pas la mort ? J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir un pied au purgatoire ! répliqua Stiles.

\- Contente-toi de me suivre sans traîner des pieds et sans soupirer comme un vieux ballon de baudruche et ça te paraîtra moins long.

Stiles fit une grimace, absolument pas convaincu, et poussa un nouveau soupir. Il continua malgré tout de suivre sa soeur dans les magasins, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était loooong ! Cora mettait trois plombes à se décider entre le jean noir pratique pour pouvoir botter des culs et la jupe plissée, plus restrictive niveau mouvement mais plus jolie et « tellement plus féminine » .

\- Pourquoi pas la jupe sur le pantalon ? proposa Stiles en désespoir de cause.

\- Mon pauvre… Tu as au moins deux modes de retard ! soupira Cora.

\- Peut-être mais moi j'ai pas besoin de quatre heures pour me choisir mes vêtements !

\- Ça se voit.

\- Hey ! protesta immédiatement son frère. Mon look est très bien comme ça !

\- Derek t'a déjà répondu quelque chose quand tu lui demandais son avis sur tes fringues ? l'interrogea Cora en se tournant vers lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Heu… Non ?

\- Bah voilà. Cherche pas plus loin, tu te fringues mal.

Stiles se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot pendant que Cora continuait de comparer les vêtements, puis de payer à la caisse et de changer aussitôt de magasin, son petit frère à la traîne derrière elle. Petit frère qui se creusait la tête pour prouver que, oui, au moins une fois dans son existence Derek avait approuvé sa tenue ! Une fois où son frère ne l'aurait pas sapé de la tête aux pieds pour un repas de famille ou une sortie en ville…

Sauf que… rien. Absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit… Derek allait avoir de ses nouvelles ce soir ! Il voulait une explication !

\- C'est bon, je te libère, soupira Cora. Marre de te voir tirer la tronche derrière moi. On se retrouve à l'entrée dans une heure.

\- Yes !

Cora roula des yeux, cachant son amusement, et Stiles courut pratiquement jusqu'au parking avec tous les sacs dont Cora l'avait chargé jusqu'à présent. Il bazarda tout ça dans le coffre de la voiture puis refit le chemin en sens inverse à toute allure pour aller vers le magasin de jeux vidéo, d'informatique et de loisirs en général.

\- Maisooon, lâcha-t-il en passant le portique sous l'oeil perplexe du vigile.

Il passa toute l'heure à farfouiller dans les rayons de jeux vidéos et de DVD, remplissant un panier plein. C'était le deal avec sa mère, il accompagnait sa soeur à sa place et il gagnait du rab' d'argent de poche. Oui, il était un vendu !

En se dirigeant vers les caisses, il passa au milieu du rayon librairie qu'il zyeuta de loin. Avec surprise, il découvrit McCall, assis - vautré au sol - au milieu du rayon aide scolaire, une main plaquée sur la poitrine, l'autre crispée autour de sa ventoline.

Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait venir l'aider ou non. Le joueur dut s'apercevoir qu'il était observé puisqu'il leva ses yeux chocolat dans sa direction. D'abord étonné, il lui fit rapidement un sourire rassurant, et ce malgré sa poitrine qui continuait de s'élever et de s'abaisser rapidement.

Stiles se sentit mal pour lui, désolé aussi. Il commença à esquisser un pas dans sa direction, quand une femme brune au teint hâlé vint soudain le rejoindre et s'accroupir devant lui en l'examinant. Sa mère , déduisit assez rapidement l'hyperactif. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Ils étaient aussi tactiles que dans sa propre famille. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre...

Bon... McCall était entre de bonnes mains maintenant, non ?

Son portable vibra.

\- Tu fous quoi ? grinça sa soeur au téléphone. Je t'attends, moi !

\- Oh m… J'arrive ! Je paye et je suis là !

\- Si t'es pas là dans les cinq minutes, je me casse sans toi et tu te débrouilles pour rentrer.

Sa soeur raccrocha et Stiles se précipita vers les caisses. Est-ce que Cora serait capable de le laisser seul ici ? Il voulait croire que non, elle ne le ferait pas, mais il ne préférait pas tenter le diable, surtout quand celui-ci ressemblait à sa sœur. Il arriva essoufflé à l'entrée du centre commercial. Sa soeur le rejoignit rapidement, le trouvant sans mal dans la foule grâce à son odorat, et ils traversèrent ensemble le parking.

De retour chez eux, Stiles alla directement voir sa mère pour l'enlacer, sous le regard pas si surpris de cette dernière. Voir McCall et sa mère lui avait fait un petit quelque chose au cœur, une bouffée de nostalgie ou de mélancolie, à moins que ce ne soit de la peur… En tout cas, il avait besoin de sa mère et celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour serrer son fils contre elle.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, louveteau ? demanda Talia avec tendresse en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

\- Cora a été méchante avec moi, se plaignit-il rapidement en s'éloignant.

\- C'est pas vrai ! répliqua celle-ci en criant.

\- Elle a dit que je m'habillais mal !

\- Ça c'est vrai ! confirma sa sœur depuis sa chambre.

\- Tu vois ? fit Stiles en faisant la moue à Talia.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, lui assura sa mère. Allez, tu m'aides pour le repas de ce soir ?

Stiles laissa Talia l'embrasser sur le front sans se plaindre, loin de là, et la suivit sans discuter dans la cuisine avant de réaliser :

\- Hey ! C'était pas une réponse ça ! Derek ?

\- Me mêlez pas à vos histoires, gronda son frère depuis le salon.

Stiles passa toute la préparation du repas à bougonner, même l'oncle Peter ou grand-mère Estia ne réussirent pas à le dérider complètement. Il ne s'habillait pas mal ! Il aimait beaucoup ses tee-shirts et ses chemises ! Et ses pantalons et ses sweats. Il n'était qu'un incompris de la mode !

Heureusement, la tarte pomme-cannelle de Peter parvint à mettre tout le monde d'accord et à redonner le sourire à Stiles – bien que ce ne soit pas réellement nécessaire, le cadet de la famille se forçant depuis plusieurs minutes à rester mécontent alors qu'il avait déjà passé l'éponge sur l'incident quasi-diplomatique entre lui et son frère sur sa façon de se vêtir.

000

Lundi, la reprise des cours… Stiles alla au lycée avec des yeux défoncés d'avoir passé la nuit sur sa console. La journée passa dans une espèce de brouillard ronronnant de bruits dont il ne capta pas grand-chose, ce qui était particulièrement visible sur ses notes. Il avait écrit "lapin" ou "salin" ? Quoi qu'il ait pu de toute façon marquer, ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un grand rapport avec l'histoire du pays et George Washington…

Lorsque vinrent le soir et l'entraînement de lacrosse, il n'était pas beaucoup plus en forme et continuait de bâiller à tout va malgré les cafés et sodas bien caféinés qu'il s'était envoyés.

Il se contenta donc de suivre le groupe en mode zombie, constatant avec joie qu'il ne s'agissait que de courir pour le moment, rien d'intellectuel comme de ramasser une balle ou intercepter un joueur. Il était loin d'être parmi les premiers du peloton - ce qui expliquait probablement les regards agacés, pour ne pas dire énervés, de Jackson qui lui était en tête de file - mais il n'était pas complètement dernier non plus. Il y avait encore quelques joueurs – des remplaçants - dont Greenberg et McCall derrière lui !

\- McCall ! cria soudain le coach.

Stiles se retourna et découvrit le n°11 au sol, en train de cracher ses poumons tout en fouillant ses poches. Il hésita, encore. Le coach, malgré son apparent désintérêt pour ses joueurs et en particulier les plus nuls, courait déjà dans leur direction pour l'aider, mais… Et merde pour Jackson !

Stiles se précipita vers l'asthmatique. Il fouilla dans ses poches sans aucune gêne pour récupérer la ventoline qu'il plaça aussitôt devant les lèvres du joueur.

\- Prêt ? J'envoie, indiqua-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le diffuseur.

Le latino inspira bruyamment.

\- J'en envoie une deuxième. Prêt ?

McCall inspira la seconde bouffée sans discuter. Stiles éloigna la ventoline et se mit à frotter le dos du latino. Son souffle revint heureusement assez vite à la normale.

\- Merci, dit-il à Stiles, les yeux emplis de gratitude.

\- De rien, sourit l'hyperactif.

\- McCall ! À l'infirmerie ! Que je ne te revoie plus sur le terrain ce soir !

\- Mais…

Le coach souffla violemment dans son sifflet, leur écorchant les oreilles.

\- Et pas de discussion ! Je veux pas de mort durant mon entrainement !

\- Je l'accompagne, indiqua rapidement Stiles.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Hale ? Dégagez de ma vue, tous les deux !

Nouveau coup de sifflet, deuxième tympan explosé, et Stiles aida McCall à se lever. Ce dernier avait la mine sombre et marcha vers le vestiaire en baissant la tête. L'hyperactif ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, d'autant plus que lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et pour cause, en passant devant les autres joueurs, il avait vu Jackson le regarder en passant son pouce sur sa gorge, mimant un égorgement. Message reçu, il venait de royalement se griller… Déjà. Quatre jours, c'était un record pour lui ! Surtout avec un week-end au milieu !

Une fois dans le vestiaire, McCall se laissa tomber sur un banc, le visage défait. Stiles hésita avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- On ne devrait pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je vais bien, marmonna l'autre joueur. Je me suis juste… surestimé.

\- Tu fais pas un peu beaucoup de crise d'asthme ? demanda Stiles nerveusement. Je me suis un peu renseigné et tu devrais peut-être réfléchir pour voir s'il ne faudrait pas changer ton traitement ou faire une cure. J'ai vu que ça fonctionnait bien et que ça pouvait même réduire les symptômes pour une longue période ! Ou alors juste faire un traitement de fond un petit mois et … Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? le questionna-t-il, sur la défensive.

\- Tu t'es renseigné ? demanda McCall en le regardant avec stupéfaction. Pour moi ?

\- Mais non ! Pas pour toi ! Pas que pour toi… J'étais curieux et c'est tout et… Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! rougit Stiles en détournant les yeux.

Il pouvait presque voir des petites étoiles dans le regard de l'autre, comme s'il avait été vraiment sympa ou un truc du genre, c'était perturbant ! Et c'était bien la première fois qu'on le regardait ainsi.

\- Merci, lâcha à nouveau le latino.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, bougonna l'hyperactif en se demandant si Derek ne déteignait pas sur lui.

Un silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'une main tendue se présente sous son nez.

\- Je m'appelle Scott.

\- Stiles, dit-il en lui prenant mollement la main pour la serrer.

Nouveau silence durant lequel Stiles sentit le malaise augmenter d'un cran supplémentaire.

\- Je suis désolé pour Jackson, lança Scott avec gentillesse.

\- Laisse, c'est ma sœur qui est intéressée surtout, pas moi, indiqua Stiles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire pour rassurer le latino qui se sentait visiblement concerné et inquiet à cause de cette histoire. Pas d'infirmerie alors ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste trop forcé ces derniers temps. J'espérais… être dans les titulaires cette année, tu vois, quoi, expliqua Scott qui regardait à nouveau le sol.

\- Hey, t'en fais pas mon pote, on sera deux sur le banc de touche ! ricana aussitôt Stiles en lui étreignant les épaules d'une main.

Nouveau sourire de Scott qui paraissait les distribuer à toutes et à tous à longueur de journée.

Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer de manière incontrôlable. Pour le cacher, il baissa amicalement la tête de Scott avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche.

C'était vraiment étrange à bien y penser. Il était rentré dans l'équipe de lacrosse dans l'espoir d'être enfin dans le groupe des sportifs cool du lycée, il s'était mis aussitôt dans la poche sans trop savoir comment LE capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse et de natation, le gars le plus populaire du bahut et… et non. Il fallait qu'il choisisse de devenir ami avec l'asthmatique bon dernier un peu naïf, en lâchant le mec cool au passage. Il devait avoir une case en moins…

Le visage de Scott souriant avec gentillesse, ses yeux doux braqués sur lui, lui revinrent en tête. Ses joues rougirent à nouveau et son ventre se serra alors qu'il se disait qu'en choisissant de se rapprocher du latino, il n'était pas aussi perdant qu'il le paraissait , surtout quand on considérait que Jackson semblait avoir en permanence un citron dans le bec.

.

A suivre…

.

Bon, je pense que le ship devient assez clair X) Au pire, si vraiiiiment, le chapitre 3 ne devrait plus laisser aucun doute ;)

N'empêche, j'aime bien écrire sur cette famille arrangé avec un Stiles au milieu des Hale ! C'est amusant :D et puis manipuler des Hale en vie... c'est bien ça aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

L'histoire avance, tout doucement !

Et je vois que j'ai déjà perdu des gens en cours de route X) Bravo aux courageux résistants ! XD On verra qui franchi la ligne d'arrivé avec moi X)

Merci à Calliope pour sa correction ! Toujours très utile et elle permet que je vous précise des passages qui auraient pu être un peu flous pour vous ;)

Bonne lecture !

màj du 21/02/2017 : ouais, si rapide... une phrase s'était faite bouffée, je l'ai remise en entier !

.

Hale's love

.

chapitre 3 : se connaître

.

Stiles regardait le mur de sa chambre recouvert de posters en maintenant son crayon à papier en équilibre entre sa lèvre supérieure et son nez. Cela lui donnait une apparence un peu ridicule mais ça l'aidait généralement à se concentrer ! Sauf aujourd'hui... Voilà déjà une heure que ses yeux naviguaient entre les affiches à l'effigie de Linkin Park et de Robin Thicke en cherchant l'inspiration suprême ! Autant dire que son devoir d'histoire n'était pas près d'être fini.

\- On dirait un canard…, commenta une voix dans son dos.

\- Tu savais que les canards faisaient partie des rares oiseaux à posséder un pénis ? lâcha Stiles en récupérant son crayon.

Il fit tourner sa chaise pivotante et fit face à son frère qui le dévisageait, visiblement interloqué.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir où, comment et pourquoi tu appris ça ? demanda Derek en grimaçant.

\- Probablement pas ! admit un Stiles amusé. Tu veux en savoir plus sur les canards ou tu avais un truc à me demander ?

\- Oublie les canards. Cora m'a dit que tu t'étais fait un ami dernièrement ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était exceptionnel, je ne suis pas un asocial, moi, répliqua le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

\- Il paraît que c'est particulier cette fois, commenta Derek en se rapprochant.

\- Peut-être..., en convint Stiles en détournant les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Un silence gêné, aussi étonnant qu'inattendu, s'installa entre les deux frères. Derek fut peiné de ne pas voir Stiles se jeter sur l'occasion pour lui raconter sa vie en long en large et en travers comme il en avait l'habitude chaque fois qu'il l'incitait un peu à se confier.

\- A ce point ? souffla Derek d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je sais pas, avoua son cadet en fuyant toujours son regard. C'est juste… Lui et moi c'est… C'est pas pareil qu'avec les autres…

\- Ça ne fait que deux semaines, protesta mollement Derek.

Nouveau silence de Stiles qui admirait ses chaussettes comme si elles détenaient la réponse à la grande question de l'univers.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être... l'inviter ici ? suggéra brusquement Derek qui voulait soudainement en savoir plus sur ce « si formidable » ami qui accaparait son petit frère plusieurs soirs par semaine.

La proposition prit Stiles de court et il regarda son aîné avec stupéfaction.

Inviter quelqu'un chez eux ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors… C'était un accord tacite de la maison, ne ramener personne qui n'était pas au courant de l'existence des loups-garous. Bien sûr, chacun savait se contrôler ! Mais c'était leur territoire, et les lycans étaient naturellement moins vigilants, plus prompts à l'erreur dans leur intimité, alors amener un étranger à la maison ? Très risqué. Par conséquent, les Hale invitaient très rarement des amis non lupins, et la règle s'appliquait aussi bien aux adultes qu'aux jeunes de la meute.

\- Je pourrais ? répéta Stiles avec espoir.

Derek recroisa enfin les yeux de son frère et il se retrouva immédiatement vaincu par les ambres brillants. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, ayant lancé cette proposition sans réfléchir. Heureusement pour lui, il capta l'accord de sa mère à l'aide son ouïe surdéveloppée et n'eut pas à annoncer à Stiles qu'il s'était un peu emballé - et surtout la raison de son emballement… La jalousie faisait vraiment faire des choses moches.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter pour vous entraîner au lacrosse, le terrain est grand ici.

Stiles se leva soudainement de sa chaise et se jeta sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci Der', souffla-t-il avec affection. Et merci maman, et tous les curieux qui nous écoutent, hein Cora ? lança-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

\- La porte de ta chambre est ouverte ! se justifia sa sœur.

Stiles sourit, l'air béat, contre son frère, avant de le repousser et de rentrer brusquement en mode panique pour son devoir d'histoire. Il réussit à le boucler sans trop de peine, avec, malgré tout, un certain nombre de paragraphes hors-sujet, quand bien même était-il désormais plus concentré.

Le soir, il prépara lui-même le repas pour tout le monde, en remerciement pour l'invitation de Scott. Peter ne put s'empêcher de venir mettre son grain de sel, mais c'était tout de même lui qui avait fait le plus gros ! A peu près… Surtout la salade froide de l'entrée en fait… et il avait épluché les patates pour le poulet… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

000

Stiles stressait, énormément. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, seulement c'était loin d'être une réussite s'il en croyait les regards que Scott posait sur lui.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi à la place, lui proposa d'ailleurs le latino en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Non ! s'écria un peu trop fort Stiles à cause de la nervosité.

Scott le regarda avec surprise et l'hyperactif se morigéna silencieusement tout en s'ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

\- Non, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus normale. Tout va bien se passer. Cora va nous conduire à la maison si elle se décide enfin à pointer le bout de son museau et ça va être chouette. Très chouette. Tu vas voir.

Son discours sonnait un peu désespéré, même à ses propres oreilles. Il tenta d'adresser un rictus rassurant à Scott avant de finalement laisser tomber tout faux-semblant, baissant enfin sa garde sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

\- Bon ok, je stresse à mort… Mais on n'invite jamais personne ! En plus tu ne connais que ma sœur, et uniquement de loin, alors que là il y aura tout le monde! Y compris mon frère qui va faire exprès de nous déranger, je le connais ! Et c'est la première fois que j'invite quelqu'un alors que ça fait genre à peine plus de deux semaines qu'on se connaît alors je flippe à mort et je crois que je vais aller me pendre tellement je stresse à mort et, franchement, tu trouves pas que j'ai dit beaucoup trop de fois le mot "mort" ?

\- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, lui assura Scott avec confiance.

\- Ça t'en sais rien, gémit presque Stiles en passant une main sur son visage de désespoir.

\- Toi non plus, répondit aussitôt Scott en lui enlaçant les épaules.

L'hyperactif expira un bon coup puis releva les yeux avec un sourire un peu plus naturel quoique toujours timide aux lèvres.

\- Tu as un frère et une sœur ? demanda Scott pour détourner son ami de ses inquiétudes.

\- J'ai deux sœurs et un frère, tous plus âgés que moi, corrigea Stiles en retrouvant le sourire. Laura est actuellement à New-York, elle donne des cours d'italien. Derek est coach sportif privé. C'est un véritable ours ! Mais quand il le veut bien, il est génial. Et Cora, tu as déjà dû la voir, elle est chiante et violente mais il paraît que je dois faire a- Aïe ! Cora ! s'écria Stiles en se frottant l'arrière du crâne après la taloche qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ça t'apprendra à médire sur moi derrière mon dos, répliqua sa sœur en lui tirant la langue. Bon, vous montez ou vous faites le chemin à pied?

Stiles s'assit à la place passager en boudant tandis que Scott s'installait derrière lui.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Scott, attaqua directement sa sœur en contemplant le latino depuis le rétroviseur.

\- Fameux, je sais pas, mais je m'appelle bien Scott, sourit-il sans paraître décontenancé par l'attitude de Cora, si vive et spontanée.

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser et si tu y réponds bien, je ne t'abandonnerai pas sur le bord de la route.

\- Cora ! râla Stiles.

\- J'écoute ta question, acquiesça Scott, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

\- Ne la crois pas, elle ne le fera pas, grimaça l'hyperactif, à moitié tourné vers son ami.

\- Ça, je parierais pas si j'étais toi, menaça l'adolescente. Donc, la question est simple : comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

Un petit silence choqué prit place dans la voiture l'espace de deux secondes avant que Stiles ne réagisse enfin.

\- Hey ! Comment ça : « supporter » ? Je suis quelqu'un d'adorable ! Les autres sont supers contents de m'avoir comme pote !

\- Qui ?

\- Les autres, bougonna Stiles en se renfonçant dans son siège, vexé comme un pou.

\- J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir à supporter quoi que ce soit de Stiles, intervint Scott en s'exprimant lentement.

\- Même pas son bavardage ? insista Cora en ricanant tout en regardant son cadet avec hauteur.

\- J'aime bien l'entendre parler.

Nouveau silence choqué, surtout de la part de Cora cette fois. Stiles se retourna sur son siège et regarda avec attention de Scott, cherchant sur les traits de son visage une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il n'y trouva que l'habituelle expression de douceur et honnêteté qu'arborait en toutes circonstances le jeune homme. Il respirait la franchise et gardait son air placide et doux, comme toujours.

Particulièrement content, Stiles tendit son poing vers l'arrière et Scott le checka sans hésiter.

\- Répugnant, lâcha Cora avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Stiles lui tira la langue et le reste du parcours se fit dans le calme.

La voiture s'engagea assez rapidement sur un chemin de terre coupant la forêt de Beacon Hills en deux. La nervosité gagna à nouveau l'hyperactif qui se mit à pianoter sur la portière.

Le manoir apparut au détour d'un virage, grande bâtisse blanche à la façade en bois au beau milieu d'une large clairière.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, annonça Stiles avant de bondir hors de la voiture, incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps tandis que le stress le rongeait.

Sous le perron couvert se trouvait sa mère, qui attendait visiblement ses deux enfants et l'invité que toute la famille était curieuse de rencontrer. Stiles la regarda avec hésitation avant de se diriger timidement vers elle, accompagné d'un Scott visiblement sans crainte.

\- Maman, c'est Scott.

\- Bonjour, Talia, se présenta sa mère en tendant la main à l'adolescent.

\- Madame.

Stiles se détendit visiblement en voyant sa mère sourire à Scott. Il soupira, soulagé, et suivit son ami qui fut entraîné par Cora à l'intérieur de la maison pour prendre un copieux goûteux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut assis, bavant à moitié devant l'assiette garnie de pancakes tout chauds, que le reste de sa famille se décida à faire son apparition. Bloqué par la situation - et par la confiture de myrtille diaboliquement délicieuse de grand-mère Estia - Stiles dut supporter avec angoisse que Scott soit présenté à ses grands-parents puis à son oncle, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider si jamais la situation tournait au vinaigre. Il ne put que retenir son souffle à chaque fois, craignant un rejet de la part de sa famille, un commentaire désobligeant ou une question déplacée, voire même une attaque à la gorge, sait-on jamais… Sauf qu'aucun des scénarios catastrophes que s'était imaginés Stiles ne se produisit, bien au contraire, sa famille paraissait tout au plus étonnée qu'il ait ramené à la maison quelqu'un d'aussi calme et peu bavard - mais lui aussi sacrément gourmand.

Stiles se détendit enfin et finit son assiette, l'esprit plus serein, pendant qu'Estia racontait ses souvenirs de jeunesses - un peu arrangés - à un Scott attentif. Tout se passa tranquillement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Derek, son frère, qui pénétra dans la cuisine comme en terrain conquis, ses muscles saillants bien visibles sous son haut près du corps et son visage ourlé d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Frimeur, marmonna tout bas Stiles.

Cora acquiesça d'un hochement de tête un peu plus loin alors que sa mère paraissait exaspérée par l'attitude de son plus grand fils. Le loup se contenta d'agrandir son sourire et de tendre sa main à leur invité.

\- Salut, moi, c'est Derek.

\- Scott, répondit le latino sans se départir de son doux sourire.

Stiles ricana discrètement en voyant les sourcils de son frère se contracter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son charme glisser sur quelqu'un sans l'atteindre.

\- Vous allez vous entraîner au... lacrosse, c'est bien ça ? insista tout de même Derek. Que diriez-vous que je vous donne quelques conseils ?

\- Tu n'y connais rien en lacrosse, fit remarquer Stiles.

\- J'apprends vite.

\- Tu ne jures que par le basket.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer autre chose.

\- Je vois pas en quoi tu pourrais nous aider.

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

Stiles se renfrogna et regarda son frère avec méfiance. Il était étrange, vraiment très étrange ! Rien que l'idée qu'il veuille sympathiser avec Scott était flippante !

Derek lui renvoya un regard innocent clairement pas crédible.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, lança Scott, surprenant tout le monde. Plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est, non ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur invité au visage rayonnant de gentillesse.

\- Ça me semble aussi une très bonne idée, remarqua Talia en intervenant à son tour. Allez dehors et dépensez-moi toute cette énergie !

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, avant de soudainement se redresser et envoyer un regard rusé à Derek.

« Je sais pas ce que tu trafiques, mais tu vas le regretter, » disait son sourire.

« Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche, morveux, » répondit le sourcil haussé de Derek.

Stiles se leva sans s'arrêter de sourire et attrapa son sac de sport ainsi que la main de Scott pour l'entraîner à sa suite sur le terrain à l'arrière de la maison.

Vaste et bordée de résineux, l'arrière-cour avait toujours été un endroit parfait pour des louveteaux ayant besoin de se dégourdir les jambes en toute sécurité. Une longue table de pique-nique fabriquée en bois brut et ayant vu des générations de fesses polir ses bancs trônait sur le bord ouest. Les deux adolescents y déposèrent leurs affaires en vrac. Stiles sortit ensuite sa crosse et la brandit fièrement, tout comme Scott, avant de se la faire voler par...

\- Derek ! râla aussitôt le plus jeune.

\- C'est ça votre « crosse », donc, nota l'aîné en testant le filet et l'équilibre du bâton.

\- Rends-moi ça, grinça Stiles en tendant la main.

\- N'oublie pas ce que dit toujours maman, il faut savoir prêter ses affaires ! Et on s'en sert comment ?

Scott, serviable, fit glisser une des balles posées au sol dans le filet de sa crosse et la lança sans forcer. Derek observa attentivement puis regarda sa propre crosse, la fit tourner dans sa main, récupéra une balle avec le filet comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et l'envoya de toutes ses forces, avec une précision surhumaine, vers l'un des séquoias. La balle frappa le tronc avec puissance pour mieux revenir vers eux, sous le regard émerveillé de Scott.

\- Tricheur, marmonna tout bas Stiles.

Derek lui fit un sourire éclatant en guise de réponse. Stiles emprunta la crosse de Scott, bien décidé à prouver à son frère ce que savait faire un vrai joueur de lacrosse – ce qu'il n'était lui-même que depuis deux semaines...

A l'intérieur de la maison, Talia et son père Erwan observaient "l'entraînement", partagés entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Amusement de voir Derek gonfler les muscles et faire son beau pour montrer au nouvel ami de son petit frère qu'il serait toujours meilleur que lui, et inquiétude à l'idée que cette nouvelle amitié que construisait Stiles, visiblement plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait pu connaître jusque-là, ne mette en danger la si forte relation entre les deux frères.

\- Étrange garçon, non ? commenta Erwan en examinant Scott qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour l'empêcher d'aller étrangler son frère après qu'une balle lui eut frôlé le haut du crâne. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un comme ça que je m'attendais à voir.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ils sont le jour et la nuit, nota Talia en souriant de voir son fils aîné tenir son petit frère loin de lui d'un simple bras tendu et d'une main sur son front. Ce Scott est aussi calme et silencieux que Stiles est expansif et bavard. Tu as senti quelque chose à son sujet ?

\- Rien du tout, souffla son père en secouant la tête. Ce gosse semble être ce qu'il dit, bien que j'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse être aussi... Candide à son âge.

Les deux loups se turent, continuant d'observer l'entraînement des deux lycéens « aidés » par Derek.

\- Il a dit travailler chez Deaton, commenta Talia.

\- Est-ce nécessaire ? Je veux dire, d'autant se renseigner ? demanda d'un ton hésitant Erwan. C'est sa vie privée. Leur vie privée.

\- Pense à ce qui a manqué arriver avec Kate, se referma Talia. Si Stiles... S'il n'avait pas été là, toujours collé à Derek, jamais nous n'aurions su que... Que cette femme Argent... Qu'elle comptait abuser de lui, cracha l'Alpha, ses yeux rougeoyant de colère au souvenir de cette triste période.

\- Mais tout s'est bien fini. Les Argent ont même juré de nous laisser tranquilles...

\- Comme s'ils avaient eu le choix avec ce qu'elle avait projeté de faire, renifla Talia avec mépris. Je ne prendrai pas de risque, j'interrogerai Deaton sur son assistant.

\- De toute façon, rien que le fait que Scott soit son assistant est déjà un très bon signe, déclara Erwan.

Il regarda encore quelques secondes à l'extérieur avant de faire demi-tour, laissant Talia seule à sa surveillance.

000

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, Derek a vraiment été un chieur, râla Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Scott.

\- Moi je l'ai trouvé sympa, sourit son ami à s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Parce qu'il y a des gens que tu ne trouves pas sympa ?

\- Harris...

\- Non mais, en dehors du diable, j'entends !

Stiles vit le latino regarder le plafond pensivement et réfléchir. Encore. Un long moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! ricana Stiles, fier de lui.

Scott ne répondit rien mais s'allongea à son tour.

\- N'empêche, j'ai trouvé ton frère vraiment cool. Et vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, confessa le latino.

\- Je sais pas comment tu as pu voir ça, on a passé notre temps à nous bouffer le nez ! Habituellement, oui, on s'entend bien mais hier, je sais pas ce qu'il avait...

Scott regarda son ami avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, peut-être un rien moqueur aussi.

\- Quoi ? demanda Stile alors que Scott continuait de l'observer en silence.

\- Rien... Je me disais juste... Ça doit être bien d'être membre d'une si grande famille, souffla rêveusement Scott en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Il y a des bons côtés, admit Stiles. A condition qu'il y ait assez de salles de bain... Et qu'on sache défendre sa pitance ! Tu n'imagines pas comme se garder un paquet de chips ou de gâteaux pour soi , c'est l'enfer ! Et le coup des étiquettes, c'est mort, j'ai déjà essayé, ça marche pas du tout... Cora est une goinfre.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ta sœur et toi, vous avez les mêmes yeux, sourit Scott.

Stiles se figea, dévisagea son ami plusieurs secondes pour estimer son degré de sincérité, avant d'éclater purement et simplement de rire sous ses yeux surpris.

\- En plus t'es sérieux, mec !

L'hilarité augmenta encore d'un cran pour Stiles quand Scott secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il était pratiquement plié en deux tellement il riait ! Lui ? Ressembler à Cora ? C'était à mourir ! Et pour ne pas aider, à chaque fois qu'il pensait réussir à se calmer, il croisait le regard totalement perdu de Scott et s'étouffait à nouveau de rire.

Il lui fallut un très long moment avant d'enfin réussir à calmer son hilarité. Ses zygomatiques lui faisaient mal, de même que son ventre et il avait les yeux humides de larmes, mais dieu qu'il n'avait pas autant ri depuis longtemps !

\- Tu viens de me tuer là, ricana-t-il un dernier coup. Non ! Ne dis rien ! réagit-il aussitôt en voyant Scott ouvrir la bouche, le regard confus. Si tu dis un truc je repars pour un tour ! Mais ouais, je t'explique, juste, laisse-moi deux secondes.

Stiles prit une forte inspiration puis souffla un bon coup, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pouffer en regardant Scott.

\- Je peux pas ressembler à Cora, mais genre vraiment pas ! Surtout physiquement ! Ou alors c'est de la pure coïncidence, expliqua-t-il, à peu près calmement en s'asseyant plus correctement.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai été adopté et, de naissance, je suis un Stilinski, pas un Hale, indiqua Stiles en toute simplicité.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Scott en le regardant avec ses yeux de chiot triste.

\- T'as pas à l'être, je suis bien avec ma nouvelle famille, sourit l'orphelin. Ils sont cools, je les adore et sans eux ma vie aurait pu être franchement merdique !

\- Et tes vrais parents ? l'interrogea maladroitement le latino. Enfin, si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler ce n'est pas...

\- Non, c'est bon, ça fait huit ans maintenant alors… Ils sont morts, lâcha Stiles en baissant les yeux tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

L'ambiance joyeuse retomba aussitôt vite qu'elle était apparue. L'humeur de Stiles tourna au morose et pourtant… Pourtant il avait envie d'en parler, à lui, à Scott. A croire que c'était le bon moment… Scott posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le décida à se livrer davantage.

\- Ma mère est morte d'une maladie, longue et douloureuse, et mon père... Mon père était le shérif ici avant, avec l'étoile et tout ! s'enthousiasma-t-il dans un bref éclat de joie et de fierté. Après la mort de ma mère, il a vraiment, vraiment beaucoup travaillé. Il a même sauvé son adjoint lors d'un vol qui a mal tourné ! Il a pris la balle, à sa place... souffla-t-il, la voix altérée par l'émotion. C'était deux mois après que ma mère soit morte.

Stiles frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec nervosité. Il ne repoussa pas le bras de Scott quand il glissa sur son dos pour entourer ses épaules.

Il ne parlait pas souvent de cette période, il préférait considérer que c'était derrière lui plutôt que de se faire des nœuds au cerveau avec des souvenirs somme toute pénibles. Parfois, il lui arrivait tout de même d'y penser mais, vivant dans une famille de loups, ses vagues à l'âme étaient vite repérés et il se retrouvait chéri, dorloté et entouré de toutes parts avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il posa tout naturellement son front sur l'épaule de Scott, parce qu'il était habitué à être très tactile avec sa meute et que Scott semblait être fait du même bois, parce qu'il avait besoin de contact aussi.

\- Mon grand-père Erwan était encore flic à cette époque, sur le départ, mais toujours flic, reprit Stiles en dirigeant ses pensées vers quelque chose de plus joyeux. C'est lui qui a parlé de moi à Talia, ma mère actuelle. Elle avait plein de place et une grande famille, moi plus du tout, alors voilà ! s'exclama-t-il dans une maigre tentative de paraître enthousiaste. Je suis devenu un Hale ! Et maintenant, tu sais pourquoi Cora et moi on ne peut pas se ressembler, finit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Scott ne relâcha pas son épaule, bien au contraire, et ses yeux chocolat continuèrent de le fixer avec une compassion désarmante.

\- Je pense quand même que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, insista Scott, le visage sérieux. Et je pense que tu as aussi pris un peu de Derek et de ta mère.

Stiles le regarda avec stupeur, un peu interloqué par ses propos. Le froid et le chaud se mêlèrent en lui, la tristesse et la joie, le passé et le présent. Il déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant s'il devait se réjouir de s'être aussi bien intégré à sa nouvelle famille, ou s'il devait être chagriné de perdre chaque jour un peu plus les souvenirs de ses parents biologiques, au point que cela touche son identité.

\- Bon ! éclata-t-il brusquement en se levant, refusant de s'attarder sur la question, pas ici, pas maintenant. On ne va pas passer la soirée et le week-end à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand même ! T'avais prévu qu'on fasse quoi, Scotty-Boy ?

Le latino désigna d'emblée sa console et un Stiles, dont la joie était en partie simulée, lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras.

000

Derek courait à petites foulées régulières, sa respiration soigneusement contrôlée et son cœur battant avec la régularité d'un métronome. Ce matin, il ne courait pas dans le but de repousser ses limites ou t'établir un nouveau record, il décrassait simplement ses muscles tout en se vidant la tête.

Son tour fini, il revint au manoir, sentant la sécurité l'envahir dès que le grand bâtiment blanc fut en vu. Par habitude, il compta les personnes présentes à l'aide de son ouïe tout en s'approchant.

Quelque chose clochait... remarqua-t-il aussitôt. Stiles était là. Pourtant, il était censé passer le week-end chez son ami ! Et nous n'étions que dimanche matin...

Il ouvrit la porte, un peu inquiet, et chercha rapidement le regard de sa mère dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus. Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec une expression d'impuissance découragée, grand-mère Estia secoua la tête et grand-père Erwan souffla bruyamment.

\- Il est dans ta chambre, lui indiqua Talia.

\- C'est grave ?

\- On ne sait pas, soupira Estia. On ne sait rien. Il est revenu ce matin et a traversé le salon comme une flèche ! Je crois qu'on ne l'a jamais vu courir si vite ! Mais... Il n'était pas malheureux, pas vraiment.

\- Paniqué, angoissé et excité, analysa Peter, depuis l'entrée de la cuisine. Un bien curieux mélange...

\- Je vais voir ça.

Derek monta les escaliers avec nervosité, passa par la salle de bain pour essuyer brièvement la sueur qui le couvrait. Il poussa ensuite la porte de sa chambre avec prudence.

\- Tu crois pas que t'es devenu trop vieux pour ça, râla-t-il rapidement en découvrant la forme cachée sous les couvertures qui ne pouvait être que son frère.

Pas de réponse. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, referma la porte et alla enfiler un haut sec avant de s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

\- Je te préviens, hors de question que je te rejoigne ! Et on ne fera pas un fort en couvertures et en coussins !

\- Pourquoi ?! se plaignit Stiles en sortant brusquement à l'air libre, les joues rouges de chaleur et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- Parce que tu as seize ans, plus dix.

\- Tu m'aimes plus, déclara son cadet avant de se réenfouir sous les couvertures.

Derek roula des yeux. Comme s'il y croyait une seconde...

\- T'étais pas censé être chez Scott, toi ? Plutôt que de squatter ma chambre et mon lit...

Wow ! Le loup se prit l'afflux d'odeur en pleine truffe. Exactement comme l'avait dit son oncle. Panique, angoisse et excitation... Sans parler de son cœur qui était bien parti pour le sprint de sa vie.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Derek avec curiosité.

\- …

\- Réponds-moi, Stiles.

\- …

\- Je dois l'appeler _lui_ pour savoir ?

L'hésitation de son petit frère suite à cette proposition était palpable.

Finalement, après encore quelques secondes supplémentaires d'immobilité et de silence, il sortit sa tête – et juste sa tête – de sous la couverture et regarda son aîné avec détresse.

\- J'crois que j'ai fait une connerie, avoua-t-il avec timidité.

\- Pire que d'habitude, tu veux dire ?

Derek regretta sa petite taquinerie devant les yeux perdus de son cadet.

\- Der', tu t'es déjà demandé si... Si t'étais pas... Genre, pas hétéro ? demanda Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non, répondit tout de go son aîné. Pourquoi ? Tu te poses la question ?

Stiles s'assit sur le lit, la tête basse, et tritura la housse de couette avec nervosité.

\- Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? essaya de le rassurer Derek.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. J'ai embrassé Scott, confessa son frère d'une traite.

Panique, angoisse, excitation. Cœur qui bat la chamade.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris face à cette révélation.

Un bruit de casserole tombant au sol résonna au rez-de-chaussée, preuve que certains n'avaient pas su garder leurs oreilles pour eux.

.

A suivre...

.

Bon, maintenant je pense qu'il n'y a plus de doute sur le ship ! Et non, définitivement non, Stiles ne finira pas avec Derek, ils sont frères et cette histoire ne traite pas d'inceste ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et comment vous avez trouvé mon Derek roulant des mécaniques devant l'ami de son petit frère XD


	4. Chapter 4

Et on continue dans l'aventure ! :D Big bisou à ceux qui continuent de me suivre ;) et un gros potou pour les reviews XD

Enorme merci à Calliope qui fait la betalecture !

Prêt à en savoir plus sur tout ça ? Sur le baiser, sur l'adoption de Stiles... Et bien en avant !

.

Hale's love

.

Chapitre 4 : toi et moi

.

Être stressé n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour Stiles ! Il l'était quand il allait en cours sans avoir révisé alors qu'un contrôle était prévu, il l'était quand il devait s'excuser auprès de sa mère suite à une escapade nocturne et il l'était aussi quand il devait vaincre un boss de fin niveau alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus de vie, plus de soin dans son inventaire et que la dernière sauvegarde se trouvait dix ans en arrière ! Ouaip, il était fréquemment stressé, généralement à cause de situations dans lesquels il s'était fourré tout seul, mais ça restait largement gérable ! Contrairement à aujourd'hui…

\- Stiles, sors de ma voiture ! J'ai un client ce matin, tu vas me mettre en retard, gronda Derek.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'emmener avec toi, répliqua ledit Stiles, accroché à la poignée de maintien comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu dois aller en cours, toi !

\- Je veux pas ! couina le plus jeune.

Grognement de Derek à côté de lui, très certainement destiné à le convaincre de sortir, sauf que cette stratégie n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner, Stiles était bien plus terrifié à l'idée de croiser une certaine personne que par la possibilité d'énerver son frère.

\- Si tu n'es pas descendu d'ici dix secondes, c'est moi qui te sors, prévint Derek.

\- Me fais pas ça ! Pitié ! Je veux pas y aller ! gémit Stiles en fermant les yeux. Ça va être horrible ! Je vais le croiser, c'est sûr, et je sais absolument pas quoi lui dire ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Il va se payer ma tête, peut-être même qu'il a déjà _tout_ raconté à _tout_ le lycée ! Ou alors il va carrément m'éviter et ça, ce serait horrible et je veux pas, je veux pas, Derek !

\- Tu as pris combien d'Adderall ce matin ? demanda son frère qui avait eu le temps de faire le tour du véhicule durant son monologue et d'ouvir sa portière.

\- Trop ? Tu vois ! Faut que je rentre à la maison !

\- Sors, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais merde, quoi ! T'as aucune pitié envers moi ? s'énerva le cadet.

\- Il n'y a pas de pitié à avoir, tu te fais des films pour rien, râla Derek. Tout va bien se passer et Scott ne va pas te faire la tronche ou t'ignorer.

\- Je l'ai embrassé !

\- Oui, tu ne l'as pas attaqué ou blessé, vous ne vous êtes pas non plus engueulés, tu l'as juste embrassé !

\- Il doit me détester…

Stiles lâcha sa poignée et regarda ses pieds, la mort dans l'âme, pendant que Derek soupirait de lassitude à côté de lui.

\- Tu as réfléchi à la raison de ton acte, comme on te l'a tous conseillé ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Pas moyen. Pas possible ! Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi il avait fait un truc pareil ! Il voulut juste…

\- Hey, Stiles, salua une voix malheureusement familière. Bonjour, Derek.

\- Scott, tu tombes bien, déclara fermement le loup, à la plus grande crainte de son petit frère. J'ai besoin d'aide pour faire sortir celui-là de MA voiture.

Sur ces mots, Derek s'écarta malgré le regard implorant de Stiles, laissant sa place au plus jeune.

\- Salut, fit la voix chaleureuse du latino.

\- 'lut, marmonna Stiles sans oser lever les yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- …

\- Stiles ?

\- …

\- Stiles ? s'inquiéta à son tour Derek, avant de jurer et de s'agenouiller devant lui. Respire, andouille ! Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il, une main tenant fermement son menton. Respire, calmement, comme moi.

Stiles essayait, réellement ! Il tentait de s'accrocher à son frère, à son regard, à sa voix… Sauf que juste à côté, bien visible, il y avait Scott, l'origine de sa peur panique. Pourquoi son nouvel ami l'effrayait-il autant ? Stiles était incapable de le dire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'idée même de lui parler, de le regarder, le terrifiait.

Derek continuait de parler à son cadet, son inquiétude grandissant de plus en plus alors que celui-ci paraissait incapable de récupérer son souffle. Et puis une touffe de cheveux noirs envahit soudain sa vue. L'odeur angoissée de Stiles disparut brusquement, laissant place à une immense surprise.

\- Comme ça on est quitte, sourit Scott en se reculant.

\- Beuh… Heu… Je…

\- Double exploit, McCall, se moqua Derek avec la nervosité du soulagement. Tu le sors de sa crise et en plus tu lui fais perdre ses mots !

\- C'est ça, payez-vous ma tête, je dirai rien, grinça Stiles en s'extirpant rapidement de la voiture.

Vexé et toujours apeuré à l'idée de parler au latino, Stiles prit son sac et marcha sur des jambes flageolantes après sa petite crise en direction du lycée.

\- On se retrouve à la pause de midi ? lui demanda Scott, une main sur son épaule après l'avoir rattrapé.

\- Tu es sûr ? hésita le benjamin de la fratrie Hale.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? A tout à l'heure !

Stiles observa son ami courir alors que la cloche du lycée assassinait les oreilles de tous les adolescents et adultes présents. Bon… Plus que cinq heures à stresser ? Et en plus il commençait par la chimie ! Et en plus, il allait être en retard s'il ne s'activait pas rapidement !

000

Les muffins d'oncle Peter ! C'était moche de commencer par le dessert, mais Stiles avait besoin de courage, là ! Et rien de tel que le muffin double chocolat au glaçage vanille pour se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Assis sur une des tables de la cafétéria, il mordit avec délice dans sa pâtisserie, récompense ultime des heures de torture qu'il venait de subir et laissa échapper un soupir énamouré.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seul avec ton gâteau ? plaisanta Scott en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple gâteau ! C'est un morceau de paradis ! le corrigea Stiles avant d'en reprendre une bouchée. Et t'as même le tien, Peter m'en a filé deux.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Scott en regardant le sachet tendu vers lui.

\- Certain ! Surtout quand je vois la tronche de ton plateau… je veux même pas savoir ce que c'est censé être… Et j'ai même des doutes sur le fait que ça ait été vivant un jour…

Scott récupéra la pâtisserie avec lenteur et Stiles sortit son déjeuner.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence inhabituel et inconfortable. Stiles n'osait rien dire, à peine levait-il parfois la tête en direction de son ami. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qu'il avait fait la veille…

 _Lui et Scott regardant une série quelconque à la télé, Scott tournant son visage dans sa direction pour lui parler, lui se noyant dans les iris chocolat, se posant d'étranges questions sur sa mâchoire asymétrique, observant ses lèvres légèrement courbées vers le haut et, au final, lui, embrassant Scott dans un élan qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas. Après cela, il avait fui, purement et simplement, rassemblant ses affaires en un temps record avant de sortir de la maison comme une fusée. C'était une patrouille de police, le voyant marcher seul sur le bord de la route, qui l'avait raccompagné - il était et resterait toujours, aux yeux de n'importe quel policier de la ville, le fils du shérif mort pour sauver son collègue._

Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Scott ne disait rien ? Agissait comme si tout était normal ! Il l'avait embrassé ! Ce n'était pas rien ! C'était important ! Même s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dire pourquoi, c'était important… non ? Si ?

\- Stiles ? Ça va ?

Stiles reprit brusquement conscience du reste du monde, de Scott penché vers lui, inquiet, de sa main sur son épaule, de son propre souffle, court, rapide… Il se força à se calmer, à stopper la crise de panique qui croissait lentement mais sûrement en lui.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, merci, ça va aller, haleta-t-il, un pauvre sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Scott, toujours aussi visiblement inquiet.

\- Crise d'angoisse, grimaça Stiles. Ça fait ça quand… quand j'angoisse un peu trop. J'en fais depuis que j'ai huit ans, pas besoin de te dire pourquoi.

Il vit Scott froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour parler, probablement pour lui poser une question, savoir ce qui l'angoissait actuellement... Soit, exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler ! Alors, stressé et souhaitant à tout prix changer de sujet, il se mit à raconter la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Tu sais comment faisait Talia pour me rassurer au tout début ? reprit-il rapidement. J'en faisais vraiment beaucoup, des crises d'angoisses, au début, quand je suis arrivé chez les Hale. Ça et des crises de colère où je cassais tout, et parfois je faisais les deux en même temps. Je refusais de laisser qui que ce soit m'approcher ! Sauf que je m'étouffais aussi alors… Mais maman avait trouvé la solution, pour réussir à me calmer.

Le regard baissé sur le sandwich préparé par Peter, il parlait et parlait, dans l'espoir que Scott ne lui demanderait pas _pourquoi_ il avait fait une crise le matin même.

\- Elle mettait un masque de loup et s'approchait de moi sur ses quatre pattes, et elle me traitait comme un louveteau. Je n'acceptais pas qu'on me donne une nouvelle mère mais… une louve ? _C'était différent_ , raconta Stiles en modifiant juste assez l'histoire pour ne pas dévoiler le secret lycanthropique de la famille. Elle me calmait comme ça et on allait dormir sur le tapis comme si on était vraiment des loups. Le matin, j'avais Derek et Cora à côté de moi et Laura veillait, assise sur un fauteuil, finit-il plus doucement, apaisé par ses propres souvenirs. Derek était toujours collé à moi alors que Cora gardait une petite distance. Maman ouvrait les yeux en même temps que moi et je m'excusais, et la crise était aussi vite oubliée qu'elle était venue.

Le réfectoire résonnait des bruits de couverts, de plateaux posés bruyamment sur mes tables et des multiples conversations. Stiles avait l'impression que sa tête bourdonnait sous tous ces sons, mais... Il en manquait un, la voix de Scott. Nerveux, il osa quitter son déjeuner des yeux et tomba sur le regard compatissant de son ami. Trop compatissant.

Stiles se figea net, réalisant soudain tout ce qu'il venait de dévoiler sur lui, sur sa famille, réalisant aussi à quel point tout ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être sujet à des moqueries ou de la pitié. Il attrapa son sac et prit à nouveau la fuite, maudissant ses facultés à paniquer pour un rien et sa langue trop volubile ainsi que le trop de médocs qu'il s'était enfilés le matin même sous l'effet du stress. Il trouva refuge dans les vestiaires du club de basket, vide à cette heure, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un banc.

C'était vraiment le gros bordel dans sa tête… Il embrassait un mec qu'il considérait comme un ami, se retrouvait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui déballer l'un des pires moments de sa vie entre la poire et le fromage ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?! En dehors du plus évident, à savoir qu'il était orphelin, hyperactif, avec une grosse tendance à faire des crises et équipé de deux mains et pieds gauches… Peut-être que s'il appelait Derek, celui-ci accepterait qu'il sèche quelques cours et le ramènerait à la maison…

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit en grinçant, des pas résonnèrent dans le silence et quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

Stiles s'attendait à tout, ou presque, de la part de Scott. Des excuses pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, des questions, des mots rassurants, un bras sur son épaule…Tout ou presque, quoi ! Mais certainement pas à ça !

Scott fourra son visage dans le creux de son cou et commença à le caresser du bout du nez.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? s'écria Stiles en se reculant vivement, le visage rouge comme une tomate et la main sur sa nuque.

\- Un câlin de loup, sourit Scott sans se démonter. C'est ce qu'ils font pour rassurer un membre de leur meute qui va mal.

Stiles papillonna des yeux en regardant l'autre adolescent. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Un gars comme ça, ça n'existait pas en vrai ! Si ?

\- Tu connais les mœurs des loups ? réussit-il à articuler.

\- Deaton, mon boss, m'en parle beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Deaton, hein… maugréa Stiles.

\- Tu le connais ? s'éclaira Scott.

\- C'est un ami de la famille…

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux fut plus confortable que précédemment, à la cafétéria, malgré un léger malaise qui continuait de flotter entre eux.

\- Tu me demandes pas ? murmura Stiles en regardant discrètement Scott, tentant ainsi d'aborder enfin LA question qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

\- Te demander quoi ? l'interrogea son ami.

\- Pour hier… Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé…

\- Ça t'ennuie tant que ça de l'avoir fait ?

Stiles bloqua, réellement. Scott le regardait de ses yeux de chiot triste, comme déçu, comme si ça ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé, ce baiser impromptu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, puis la rouvrit sans savoir davantage quoi dire. Il fit le poisson jusqu'à temps que son cerveau cesse de patauger dans la semoule pour enfin se remettre en route.

\- Ça ne t'a pas paru… bizarre ?

\- Non.

\- Oh…

\- Et toi ? demanda Scott à son tour.

\- Moi ?

Il repensa au baiser en question, rapide, spontané, né d'une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler, celle d'apprécier Scott, et bien plus encore, et de vouloir le lui faire sentir. Ça n'avait pas été bizarre, mais doux et enivrant, trop pour qu'il l'accepte sur le moment.

\- Non, c'était... bien, acquiesça finalement Stiles.

Scott prit l'une de ses mains et la serra dans la sienne.

\- J'ai envie de le refaire, souffla l'hyperactif en regardant son ami avec envie.

Sourire de Scott.

Stiles prit cela pour un encouragement et se pencha vers lui. Il l'embrassa.

Pas de précipitation cette fois, moins de stress aussi, il n'y avait que leurs mains entremêlées et leurs lèvres qui se caressaient, chaudes et moelleuses.

Beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus tendre, bien meilleur en somme.

Stiles avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser de joie et que son estomac allait s'envoler sous la multitude de papillons qui l'agitaient de leurs ailes folles.

Scott entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Stiles dut se tenir au banc pour ne pas perdre totalement pied.

000

Derek était assis sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux et des lunettes sur le nez, ses yeux sensibles de lycan ne supportant pas la lumière directe des LEDs. Ses grands-parents étaient allés faire les courses pour la semaine, et Peter magouillait il ne savait quoi, il ne savait où - il préférait ne pas savoir - pendant que sa mère était partie voir Deaton. Bref, la maison était tout à lui, paisible et silencieuse, soit l'idéal pour se concentrer. Il profitait de cette tranquillité pour remettre de l'ordre dans les fiches de ses clients, vérifier ses paiements et mettre à jour les différents plannings d'entraînement des habitués et des débutants.

Il avait bien avancé quand il entendit la voiture de Cora entrer sur le terrain, Stiles en descendre et le véhicule repartir. Cora allait sûrement passer la soirée, voire la nuit, chez une amie. Son frère entra presque silencieusement - ce qui le rendit immédiatement suspect aux yeux de son aîné - et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Joie, voici ce que disait son odeur.

\- Ça s'est bien passé finalement, affirma Derek sans quitter son écran des yeux.

\- Ouais. On s'est même de nouveau embrassés ! C'était bien, super même.

Explosion de phéromones. Derek grimaça et retira ses lunettes pour mieux se frotter les yeux.

\- Très bien, donc je prévois pour quand de le voir et de l'agrafer à un mur pour le menacer ?

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Stiles en redescendant un peu de son petit nuage.

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que ! Et donc, il se passe quoi maintenant ? grogna Derek, brusquement de mauvaise humeur en posant son ordinateur sur la table basse.

\- On a prévu de se faire un cinéma ce week-end, sourit Stiles, totalement indifférent au changement d'humeur de son frère.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Stiles sursauta brusquement et rougit depuis son cou à la pointe de ses oreilles.

\- On… On va déjà commencer par le cinéma, déglutit Stiles avec difficulté sans oser regarder Derek.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa, mettant les deux frères mal à l'aise, Derek tout particulièrement. Quelque chose de tout nouveau était en train de se passer. Son frère, son petit frère, celui sur qui il veillait depuis qu'il était entré dans la famille, était en train de prendre de la distance, avec lui. Stiles qui, à l'âge de ses huit ans, accourait vers lui dès qu'il le voyait, s'éloignait aujourd'hui, huit ans plus tard.

Le silence s'éternisa et le malaise s'accentua.

\- Bon… Je vais aller dans ma chambre, jouer un peu, annonça Stiles en se levant.

Derek ne répondit rien, et garda son regard fixé sur le tapis épais qui se déployait de la cheminée à la table basse, ce tapis qui leur avait bien souvent servi de lit lors des premiers mois de Stiles chez eux...

000

Stiles regarda Scott avancer vers lui. Le cœur battant, il attendait, un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains, avec l'impression que tout le monde le regardait avec suspicion. Mais en quoi serait-il suspect de quelque chose au juste ? se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne faisait qu'aller voir un film avec Scott, son ami. Ou plutôt, son petit ami... C'était étrange de se dire ça, qu'on sortait avec un garçon rencontré trois semaines plus tôt, avec un garçon avec qui on avait tellement de points d'intérêt communs, avec qui on s'entendait si bien qu'on s'imaginait meilleur ami pour la vie, avec un garçon tout court aussi...

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un baiser de loup ? résonna la voix de Scott, juste devant lui.

Stiles sursauta et sortit de ses pensées pour plonger dans le regard doux de son petit-ami.

Petit-ami...

Un immense et incontrôlable sourire lui mangea le visage. Impulsif, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Scott.

\- On peut aussi faire ça à l'humaine, plaisanta Stiles, tout sourire.

Le visage de Scott s'éclaira à son tour et attrapa sa main sur bout des doigts.

\- Je comprends toujours pas comment tu peux préférer "Premier contact" à "Rogue One", bougonna-t-il pour se donner contenance et ne pas fondre comme un chocolat sur un barbecue.

\- J'ai jamais vu les Star Wars, répondit tout simplement Scott.

Stiles s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna vers son petit ami, choqué.

\- Ça peut être un motif de rupture, ça !

\- Tant pis, on deviendra frère de cœur, plaisanta à son tour le latino.

\- J'ai déjà un frère et il me suffit amplement ! J'crois qu'on a pas le choix, faut qu'on reste en... couple, tu crois pas ?

Un baiser atterrit sur la joue de Stiles pour toute réponse et la prise sur sa main se raffermit.

.

A suivre…

.

Ils sont pas choux Stiles et Scott ? Et Derek qui ronchonne pendant que Stiles roucoule ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Petite précision concernant cet fic : le début jusqu'au 8 ans de Stiles et 16 ans de Derek est identique à ce que raconte Teen Wolf ! Je ne fais dévier la ligne temporelle qu'à partir de ces âges-là des persos justement ;) C'est un UA dont le principe est juste de dire : si papa shérif était mort et que Stiles avait été adopté par les Hale, que ce serait-il passé ?

Je suis toujours contente de voir des gens suivre cette fic ! Et même certains apprécier le ship malgré que ce ne soit pas du sterek ;)

 **Warning ! (et je n'en ai pas pour rien) Le début de ce chapitre peut être dur pour les personnes émotionnellement sensibles. Une boîte de mouchoirs est fortement conseillée !**

Merci à Calliope pour sa bétalecture et bonne lecture à vous !

.

Hale's love

.

Chapitre 5 : le doute...

 _._

 _Le petit bonhomme était assis sur un banc, silencieux, coloriant sans_ _enthousiasme_ _en attendant le retour de son père, comme presque chaque soir depuis plusieurs longs mois déjà, depuis que la maladie de sa mère s'était déclarée. Une scène habituelle donc_ _,_ _mais qui, cette fois, sonnait comme un coup au moral supplémentaire pour tous les agents du poste._

 _Erwan,_ _tout_ _comme ses collègues présents ce soir-là, regardait la scène, un sourd chagrin lui enserrant le cœur. L'ambiance était lourd_ _e_ _et morose, et la vision du petit_ _,_ _seul sur son banc, dans le commissariat presque vide, ne faisait que déprimer un peu plus les agents de police._

 _\- Il va falloir lui dire… souffla tout bas Velazquez._

 _Erwan retira son couvre-chef,_ _l'air_ _désolé, et passa une main tremblante dans sa crinière poivre et sel. L'enfant avait déjà perdu sa mère deux mois auparavant et aujourd'hui…_

 _\- Je m'en charge, décida_ _le_ _loup-garou avec tristesse._

 _Il s'avança lentement vers le petit garçon et s'accroupit devant lui, un sourire forcé et vacillant sur les lèvres. Le fils du shérif leva vers lui ses yeux d'or voilés par son récent deuil._

 _\- Papa va être en retard ? demanda-t-il en reniflant, la fatigue perlant déjà de ses yeux à cause de l'heure tardive._

 _Erwan se retrouva sans voix. Ses instincts lupins le suppliaient de rassurer le louveteau_ _qui sentait_ _encore le lait_ _et qui se trouvait_ _juste devant son museau, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, qu'il le protégerait de tout. Sauf que rien n'allait plus aller pour cet enfant…_

 _\- Stiles, ton père…_

 _Erwan serra les dents. Le regard du garçon était tellement plein d'espoir…_

 _Il mit un terme à son combat intérieur en_ _l'attrapant_ _dans ses deux bras puissants_ _pour le serrer contre lui, de toute la force qu'il pouvait utiliser sans le blesser. Deux minces bras_ _tout frêles_ _vinrent entourer à leur tour son cou. Stiles n'avait peur d'aucun d'eux, il les connaissait, tous, par leur prénom. Stiles vivait pratiquement au poste depuis plusieurs mois…_

 _\- Où est mon papa ? demanda le petit d'une voix_ _chancelante._

 _Erwan s'obligea à faire reculer le fils de feu le shérif Stilinski pour affronter son regard fatigué. De grosses larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, preuve qu'il sentait inconsciemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que le pire était arrivé ? Qu'il était seul désormais..._

 _\- Il… Il y a eu… Ton père, il a sauvé quelqu'un aujourd'hui, essaya_ _de dire_ _Erwan, la gorge serrée. Il a sauvé Sam, tu te souviens de Sam ?_

 _Stiles hocha la tête, sans s'arrêter de pleurer._

 _\- Il l'a sauvé, c'est un héros._

 _\- Il est où ? Je veux voir mon père, supplia Stiles._

 _\- Il…_

 _Il n'y arrivait pas... C'était bien trop difficile à annoncer._

 _\- M. Hale ? intervint une voix douce dans son dos. Je suis de la protection de l'enfance, je vais m'en occuper_ _,_ _si ça ne vous dérange pas._

 _Erwan hésita, serra une dernière fois le petit contre lui en lui soufflant d'être fort à l'oreille, et s'éloigna pour laisser la femme_ _au service_ _de la protection_ _de l'enfance_ _s'occuper de lui._

 _Quelques minutes_ _plus tard, les_ _cris_ _de l'enfant résonnèrent dans tout le commissariat, accompagnés de sanglots déchirants._

 _Rares furent les policiers à garder les yeux secs après cela…_

000

\- Père ? Tout va bien ?

Erwan quitta ses sombres souvenirs et revint parmi les siens, dans le présent, entouré des regards inquiets que la meute posait sur lui.

\- Oui, ça va, dit-il avant de soupirer longuement pour évacuer sa tristesse.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le banc de touche où un certain numéro 24 faisait l'andouille à côté d'un numéro 11. Plus de cris, de larmes ou de chagrin, juste de la joie.

\- Je suis content d'avoir quatre petits enfants. J'espère juste en avoir toujours quatre à la fin du match... ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme.

Talia grimaça, comprenant parfaitement son sentiment. Elle non plus ça ne la rassurait pas de voir Stiles bardé d'autant de protections, surtout quand elle voyait la violence des chocs entre les joueurs sur le terrain.

\- Derek, tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, ordonna-t-elle par précaution.

Derek grogna et Cora ricana. Nul doute que si le petit dernier se prenait un mauvais coup, il allait lui falloir user de toute sa persuasion d'Alpha pour empêcher son fils d'agir stupidement. Heureusement, lorsque le match avait commencé, Stiles et son petit-ami – elle n'en revenait toujours pas de cela – depuis une semaine étaient sagement assis sur le banc et il ne lui semblait pas que le coach veuille particulièrement les faire jouer. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il aille sur le terrain et finisse à l'hôpital après un mauvais plaquage !

Du côté de Stiles, la constatation était identique, pour son plus grand malheur. Il n'était peut-être qu'un débutant pour le moment, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de participer au match. Sa seule consolation était de savoir Scott à côté de lui. Un Scott comme Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu jusque-là. Le regard flamboyant de détermination, ses genoux tressautant nerveusement, dévorés par l'envie de rejoindre le terrain, et tout son corps tendu vers l'avant, comme s'il était déjà sur le terrain. Il avait un air féroce qui subjuguait l'hyperactif. Et l'excitait aussi, un peu.

\- On a peu de chance d'aller sur le terrain ce soir, déclara Stiles en revenant au jeu.

\- Face aux Eagles ? C'est tout le contraire... le corrigea Scott en rongeant son frein.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que le coach va nous appeler ?

\- Il ne va pas avoir le choix. Regarde, ça commence, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le terrain.

Stiles fronça les sourcils sans comprendre avant de déglutir difficilement face à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Un des joueurs de son équipe venait de valser sous la charge d'un défenseur adverse et avait atterri sur le gazon dans un cri étouffé. Il fut promptement écarté du terrain, un nouveau joueur le remplaça, la partie reprit... et un attaquant se retrouva la tête dans la pelouse deux minutes après. On était bien loin des « petites » confrontations de début de match.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Stiles, à moitié terrifié, à moitié excité.

\- Contre les Eagles ? Ouais, ils ont un jeu musclé.

\- Moi j'appelle ça un carnage, personnellement...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est entraînés, et ton frère nous a donné de bons conseils !

Face aux yeux noirs remplis de détermination, à cette assurance tranquille que dégageait son petit ami, Stiles voulait y croire lui aussi. Non ! Mieux encore, il y croyait ! Toute la confiance que dégageait Scott, il la ressentait comme si elle était la sienne. Il y avait moyen, ils pouvaient carrément le faire ! Ils pouvaient avoir leur quart d'heure de gloire ! Un sourire confiant étira les lèvres de Stiles et il embrassa Scott sans prévenir. Celui-ci, tout juste appelé par le coach, lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de courir à la bataille.

Stiles ne fut pas mobilisé immédiatement, ce qui lui laissa bien le temps de stresser pour Scott à chaque plaquage et crosse passant un peu trop près de son casque. Il eut cependant sa chance au début du troisième quart temps, quand le coach dut choisir entre lui et Greenberg. Il retrouva immédiatement Scott avec qui il forma la ligne de défense...

Le reste de la partie se brouilla dans l'esprit de Stiles pour ne plus se résumer qu'à des adversaires aux allures de tanks fonçant sur lui, à une balle volant à toute vitesse dans tous les sens et à son petit-ami lui frappant l'épaule pour lui redonner courage après une action manquée ou le féliciter suite à une action réussie.

Comment réussit-il à ressortir vivant et en un seul morceau de ce match ? Stiles n'en avait foutrement aucune idée mais il avait adoré ! Y compris les quelques moments où il avait craint pour sa vie, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines tandis qu'un joueur adversaire fonçait sur lui comme un taureau en pleine charge.

Il avait survécu ! Et il ne s'était pratiquement pas auto-crocheté les pieds durant la partie ! Il avait même réussi à intercepter une balle !

Stiles enleva son casque, heureux mais essoufflé comme jamais. Ses tympans furent brusquement assourdis par les acclamations du public qu'il regarda les applaudir, lui et son équipe, dans un état d'hébétude avancée. Et puis Scott se jeta pratiquement sur lui et déposa un smack sonore sur sa joue.

\- On a gagné ! cria Scott à son oreille.

Cela mit plusieurs secondes avant de remonter à son cerveau, après quoi Stiles explosa à son tour de joie, embrassant Scott directement sur la bouche cette fois.

\- Joli défense les gars, et félicitation pour vous deux ! leur lança Danny.

A côté de lui, Jackson leur jetait des regards furieux. Il souleva le menton à deux reprises, ostensiblement, dans leur direction, montrant ainsi qu'il avait évalué leur présence sur son espace vital qu'était le terrain de lacrosse et que, après une longue délibération avec lui-même, il avait décidé qu'il acceptait de les voir occasionnellement fouler _son_ gazon.

Et puis le flot des familles et des supporters envahit le terrain et Stiles se retrouva entouré d'une bande de loups fiers de lui. Ou presque...

\- Derek n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il en s'écartant de Peter qui tentait de le chatouiller, soi-disant pour le féliciter.

\- Il fait du boudin un peu plus loin, expliqua Cora avant de lui frapper le bras. J'aurais jamais dû te montrer ce sport ! Je pensais que tu resterais sur la touche, moi ! Ça va pas la tête de te mettre autant en danger ?!

\- Bah, on a des protections, non ? rit Stiles en frottant son bras douloureux.

Il évita de justesse un nouveau coup de poing de sa sœur, pour mieux tomber dans les bras de Scott, brusquement apparu derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir, je voulais vous présenter ma mère, indiqua le latino en refermant ses bras autour de la taille de l'hyperactif.

\- Melissa McCall, enchantée, dit en souriant une dame à la crinière noire et aux yeux aussi doux que ceux de son fils, tout en s'avançant vers eux.

\- C'est un plaisir, renchérit aussitôt Peter, en se présentant à son tour, son sourire le plus charmeur sur les lèvres.

Stiles sentit le corps de son petit-ami se crisper contre lui alors que son oncle prenait la main de Melissa dans l'intention de lui faire un baise-main. Il se retourna et découvrit Scott en train de regarder avec gêne la scène qui se passait devant lui. Gêne qui s'amplifia lorsque Peter posa sa main sur l'épaule de Melissa. Heureusement, Talia eut le réflexe d'intervenir et décocha un coup de coude discret à son frère pour le calmer avant de se présenter à la mère de Scott. Estia et Erwan s'avancèrent à leur tour pendant que Peter croisait les bras avec agacement.

Scott se détendit un peu et Stiles embrassa rapidement sa mâchoire pour lui changer les idées. La prise de Scott se fit plus tendre sur ses hanches et leurs protections thoraciques raclèrent l'une contre l'autre tandis que leurs corps cherchaient à se rapprocher.

Quelqu'un siffla, suivi d'une seconde personne.

Stiles envoya un regard agacé à Peter et Cora qui le regardèrent avec une innocence toute relative.

Un troisième sifflement.

\- Grand-mère ? gémit Stiles, surpris et dépité.

\- Folle jeunesse, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire en coin.

\- Z'avez qu'à placarder des affiches dans toute la ville pendant que vous y êtes, je vous dirai rien ! protesta Stiles.

\- C'est vrai, on peut ?

\- Non, Peter, intervint à nouveau Talia. C'est pas tout ça, mais la semaine n'est pas finie ! Il y a encore cours demain, rappela-t-elle.

\- Maman et l'art de gâcher l'ambiance, soupira Cora.

\- Maman et l'art de te priver de sortie aussi, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Stiles, va te changer, on t'attend.

\- A vos ordres mon général ! s'écria le benjamin en faisant un salut militaire avant de rapidement s'enfuir en entraînant Scott à sa suite.

L'ambiance dans les vestiaires était plus que festive. Vaincre les Eagles de Beacon Lake n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça ! Et puis le coach leur hurlait dessus de toutes parts dans un savant mélange de félicitations et d'insultes. Bien sûr, le coach ne nomma pas Stiles et Scott titulaires malgré leur défense en béton, c'eût été trop beau... Mais ils échappèrent aux remarques les comparant avec la grand-mère ou le grand-oncle mort de Finstock ! C'était déjà pas mal.

Stiles embrassa une dernière fois Scott sur le parking et salua Melissa avant de rejoindre la voiture de Talia. Le petit convoi de la famille Hale reprit la direction de la réserve en ordre rangé. Stiles nota rapidement l'absence de la voiture de Derek, et l'absence tout court de son frère d'ailleurs... Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le sifflet de fin de match.

Comme pour le rassurer, la voiture de Talia éclaira de ses phares celle de Derek, soigneusement garée à sa place sur le côté du manoir. Stiles sortit du véhicule, entra à l'intérieur de la maison et monta jusqu'à la chambre de son frère aîné, le cœur battant entre l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son frère et l'excitation de l'après-match.

Presque timidement, il toqua à la porte.

\- Der' ?

\- Quoi ? râla ce dernier.

\- J'peux entrer ?

Grognement. Ne sachant si c'était une invitation ou un refus, Stiles décida de prendre le risque d'entrer dans la tanière du loup.

\- Derek ?

Son frère gronda sourdement mais ne lui ordonna pas de s'en aller. Stiles avança dans la chambre et découvrit le loup allongé sur le côté, dos à lui. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit le cou pour voir ce que son frère tenait. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une série de photo prise dans un photomaton de son frère plus jeune, les yeux fermés ou tournés ailleurs que vers l'objectif de l'appareil photo, en compagnie d'une jeune fille, avant que Derek ne range le rapidement le tirage.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? souffla le plus jeune, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, tout va parfaitement bien, répondit la voix amère de Derek.

Stiles chercha quoi dire, brusquement à court de mots devant l'humeur sombre de son frère et son refus de se tourner vers lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se sentir rejeté par son aîné... C'était même tout l'inverse. Dès le début, il avait recherché sa présence, se sentant plus en sécurité auprès de lui qu'auprès d'aucun autre, en dehors de Talia. Derek avait quelque chose de détruit en lui qui lui rappelait sa propre tristesse, l'incitant à vouloir chercher son réconfort en particulier, le soutien de ce nouveau frère qui souffrait autant que lui.

Oui, proche, il l'était depuis le tout début, avec peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre et beaucoup d'affection... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- Maman t'appelle pour le dîner, tu ferais mieux de descendre, lâcha Derek avec morosité.

Coup au cœur. Choc. Malaise.

Stiles descendit lentement du lit et sortit dans la chambre, démoralisé. Il rejoignit sa mère et son grand-père dans la cuisine.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Talia.

\- Sais pas, marmonna Stiles. Besoin d'aide ?

\- On se débrouillera, va rejoindre ta sœur dans le salon, lui proposa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Stiles accepta sans discuter et partit s'asseoir à côté de Cora.

\- Seigneur Gronchon a ses jours, ça ira mieux demain, lui assura sa sœur.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, plusieurs fois, durant ton match, expliqua Cora alors que Stiles se servait de son épaule comme d'un coussin.

\- Je devrais arrêter le lacrosse, tu penses ? demanda-t-il avec réticence.

\- Comme si le problème était réellement là, railla Peter à s'asseyant de l'autre côté du plus jeune.

\- Il est où le problème, alors !

Son oncle lui jeta un regard rusé assorti d'un sourire en coin.

\- Il réalise simplement que son petit frère ne sera pas éternellement collé à ses pattes. Il s'en remettra !

Stiles regarda Peter avec surprise, puis Cora qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

\- C'est vraiment ça, Derek ? interrogea-t-il tout haut.

Moment de silence durant lequel Stiles sentit son malaise s'agrandir.

\- Il vient de grogner que non, mais ce n'était pas crédible si tu veux mon avis, le renseigna Peter.

Stiles s'éjecta du canapé et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Derek dans laquelle il entra sans frapper.

\- Der', c'est vraiment pour ça ?

\- Mais non ! grommela le loup depuis la barre sur laquelle il faisait ses tractions. J'ai dit non, Peter ! … Parce que ! Occupe-toi de ta fourrure et fiche-la paix à la mienne !

\- Mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Ça ne te regarde pas Peter ! Et toi non plus Cora ! … Vous n'avez pas une vie plutôt que de vous mêler de la mienne ?

\- Derek ? appela Stiles.

\- Grand-père ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

\- STOP ! Fini les conversations garous ! s'emporta l'humain de la famille. Je parle à Derek, là, alors rangez vos oreilles ! Tout le monde !

Plus un bruit ne résonna dans la maison l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Ils n'écoutent plus, annonça Derek en descendant de sa barre pour récupérer une serviette éponge.

\- Génial, on va peut-être pouvoir avoir une vraie discussion, toi et moi !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, grogna le loup en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Non ? Vraiment, tu es sûr ? Parce que, bizarrement, moi je suis sûr qu'on a plein de trucs à se dire ! Genre, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti avant tout le monde ce soir ? Pourquoi tu tires la tronche dès que je parle de Scott ? Pourquoi on se parle à peine ? Il est où, le problème ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit froidement Derek.

\- Si tu ne m'expliques pas, ça va être dur, en effet, répliqua Stiles avec sarcasme.

\- Tu n'es pas un loup.

Reprise d'inspiration pour Stiles. Corps qui se fige pour Derek. Colère naissante et blessure dans les yeux du premier, culpabilité pour le second.

\- Je vois...

Stiles s'en alla, la tête dans les épaules dans un geste inconscient de protection, et alla s'enfermer à clé dans sa propre chambre.

Son frère n'avait pas voulu dire ça, c'était l'énervement, juste l'énervement, rien d'autre, pensa Stiles, recroquevillé sur son lit. Juste une erreur, une méprise. Bientôt, lui et son frère s'entendraient de nouveau à merveille, c'était juste une mauvaise période à passer, juste ça... Sauf que, étrangement, il avait du mal à s'auto-convaincre de cela. La pilule ne passait pas, ne passait pas du tout...

\- Stiles ? appela Estia de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Quoi ! cria-t-il d'une voix cassée.

\- Tu veux bien m'ouvrir la porte, mon cœur ?

L'adopté hésita. Il avait le cœur en vrac et pas vraiment envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Sauf que c'était Estia. Sa grand-mère. _Sa grand-mère adoptive_ , lui souffla une petite voix.

\- Stiles, ne m'oblige pas à passer par ta fenêtre, ce n'est plus de mon âge, tu ne crois pas ?

L'adolescent ricana malgré lui, imaginant sa grand-mère ronchonner tout en grimpant au mur. Il se leva et lui ouvrit. L'émotion le prit à nouveau à la gorge devant le visage ridé à l'expression inquiète. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'il ne se retrouve en train de renifler contre l'épaule d'Estia.

000

\- Tu as une tête de mort-vivant, nota immédiatement Scott en le voyant arriver. Et j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit dû à un excès de fête hier soir...

\- Problème de famille, expliqua Stiles avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Tu viens à la maison quand tu veux, tu le sais ! rappela Scott avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- T'es le meilleur, sourit l'ancien basketteur en l'enlaçant.

La cloche sonna, les séparant d'office avec l'habituelle promesse de se retrouver à midi.

Stiles profita de la matinée pour penser à Derek, à sa famille en général, au temps qui passait. Huit ans déjà qu'il faisait partie des Hale, quatre ans qu'il portait fièrement leur nom, sur sa propre demande, parce qu'il ne supportait plus qu'on s'étonne de la différence entre son patronyme et celui de sa sœur. Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait complètement faire partie de cette famille aussi... La sienne. Et il ne souhaitait aucunement s'en séparer, c'était même l'un de ses cauchemars les plus récurrents, que sa famille décède ou l'abandonne... Mais hors ses quelques délires nocturnes, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne craignait plus une telle chose. Jusqu'à ce que Derek en fasse mention...

Finalement, Stiles sortit de sa dernière heure de cours de la matinée pas plus avancé qu'à la première. Son frère n'aimait apparemment pas qu'il sorte avec Scott, et lui, n'ayant absolument pas envie de rompre, il ne voyait aucune solution pour sortir de cet impasse.

À moins que le destin ne vienne fourrer ses pattes dans l'histoire.

Stiles était à leur table habituelle, à lui et Scott, en train de déballer son déjeuner – préparé par Estia ce jour-là - quand il vit son petit-ami s'approcher, accompagné d'une jeune fille brune au sourire plein de fossettes. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux... Et le regard qu'elle lui lançait ne laissait que peu de place au doute concernant ses intentions. Celui de Scott ? Stiles avait mal rien qu'en le voyant poser ses yeux sur la jolie brune.

\- Stiles, je te présente Allison, elle est nouvelle et je lui ai proposé de manger avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Stiles secoua la tête et continua de manger sans rien laisser paraître de ses tourments intérieurs.

Et si cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise idée ? Depuis le début ? Son frère qui s'éloigne, Scott qui donne l'impression de s'amouracher d'une nouvelle...

Si tout cela n'était qu'une immense erreur ? Lui et Scott auraient peut-être mieux fait de rester amis... pensa sombrement Stiles en mâchouillant son sandwich.

.

A suivre...

.

Voila ! Ça va ? J'ai encore des vivants après mon passage tire-larme du début ? après la dispute Derek et Stiles ? Et on se rappelle que c'est mal de tuer l'auteur ! Même quand il ramène un personnage qui ne peut que poser problème O:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Vous aimez les conflits ? Quand ça va mal ? Quand tout part en cacahuète ? Hé bien moi aussi ! ):D

Non mais... Non ! Ne fuyez pas ! Ce n'est que provisoire, promis ! Et puis tout ne va pas si mal non plus en vrai é.è

Panthèrerose : la suite la voilà ! Concernant les films, je n'en ai vu qu'un sur les deux ;p

Merci à Calliope pour sa bétalecture !

Et bonne lecture à vous... Si j'ose dire... Mouahahahaha !

.

Hale's love

.

Chapitre 6 : Rien ne va plus

.

L'argent. Un magnifique métal de couleur gris clair, une couleur lunaire diront certains, réputé seul métal à pouvoir blesser et tuer les loups-garous. C'était en tout cas la seule version connue du commun des mortels. Stiles en connaissait cependant une autre. Argent, c'était aussi le nom d'une famille, une célèbre famille dans le milieu, celui des chasseurs et des créatures surnaturelles. Argent,l'incarnation même d'un esprit aiguisé et tranchant, d'une morale inflexible, d'un cœur froid comme l'acier et d'une capacité ancestrale à tuer des loups-garous.

L'homme, Chris Argent, le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant probablement qu'il se présente à son tour, après Scott.

\- Stiles Hale, déclara sèchement le jeune adopté.

Les yeux bleu glacé du père d'Allison prirent l'éclat froid du célèbre métal, tandis que les ambres de Stiles s'échauffaient du feu de la combativité.

\- Un patronyme intéressant, dit lentement le chasseur.

\- Au moins autant que le vôtre, répliqua l'adolescent.

Stiles pouvait sentir les regards confus de Scott et d'Allison, se posant alternativement sur lui et sur le père de la jeune fille.

\- On rentre, Allison, monte dans la voiture, fit Chris en ouvrant la portière.

\- D'accord… accepta l'adolescente sans comprendre pourquoi son père était soudain si autoritaire. On se revoit demain, Scott ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, confirma Scott en retrouvant son sourire, quoique ce dernier parût un peu gêné.

\- Stiles ?

\- Allison, dans la voiture, tout de suite, répéta Chris avec davantage de fermeté.

La lycéenne poussa un soupir exaspéré et rentra dans le véhicule pour mieux claquer violemment la porte derrière elle. Le chasseur se confronta au regard de Stiles durant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de s'installer à son tour dans son 4x4 et de partir.

Le benjamin des Hale ne se détendit qu'une fois la voiture hors de vue et se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, là ? demanda Scott, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

\- Une histoire de famille, grimaça Stiles.

Il avait conscience que cette réponse n'aidait pas son petit ami, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner de meilleure réponse ! En revanche, il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire qui leur ferait du bien à tous les deux…

Stiles fit un pas en avant et se lova contre Scott, torse contre torse. Sa bouche trouva tout naturellement le chemin de la sienne et il l'embrassa tout en pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Scott répondit immédiatement au baiser, posant une main dans le creux de ses reins et caressant sa nuque de l'autre. Stiles se sentit fondre de volupté contre lui, emporté dans leur étreinte, leurs langues dansant l'une avec l'autre.

Toutes les tensions de la journée s'évanouirent. Ses problèmes avec Derek, son inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Allison, de sa soudaine présence auprès de _son_ mec, son appréhension de la savoir dans les mêmes classes que son Scott contrairement à lui, de la savoir toute proche, et de la savoir une Argent…Tous ses soucis se dissipèrent sous ce tendre échange… Tous ou presque.

\- Tu as l'air stressé, remarqua son latino une fois le baiser fini, pas dupe.

Stiles posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Scott, sans le lâcher ni même s'éloigner d'un centimètre.

\- C'est rien, les exam', les matchs, tout ça, mentit en partie l'hyperactif.

\- Allison ?

Stiles se crispa et s'éloigna à contre-cœur de son petit ami.

\- Scott, concernant Allison, tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner un peu...

\- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, sourit le latino, clairement amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, affirma Stiles d'un ton acide. Je te dis juste de te méfier d'elle, après, si tu ne me crois pas...

L'hyperactif se détourna, le cœur serré et un goût de bile au fond de la gorge. Les Argent étaient dangereux, mais comment le dire à Scott sans révéler la situation de sa famille ? Impossible... Sauf à tout mettre sur le dos de la tante éphébophile qui avait essayé de faire plonger son frère, mais ça pouvait facilement se retourner contre lui si _Allison_ servait une autre version à Scott. Saleté d'Argent... Ils étaient vraiment destinés à pourrir la vie des Hale ! Dès qu'ils apparaissaient, les ennuis suivaient derrière !

Une main attrapa l'épaule de Stiles et la crainte qui enserrait son coeur se dissipa un peu. Il se tourna vers Scott et croisa son regard perplexe. Stiles détourna les yeux, incapable d'expliquer à son petit ami toute la rancune qu'il ressentait envers les Argent.

\- Et si on n'en parlait plus ? proposa Scott en déposant un baiser rapide mais tendre sur ses lèvres. Si tu veux, tu peux même venir à la maison ce soir pour réviser, ou on peut aller s'entraîner sur le terrain.

\- D'accord pour chez toi, souffla Stiles avec soulagement, tout en retrouvant le sourire.

Mettre le problème de côté ? C'était une bonne idée, il aimait ce principe ! Il aura bien le temps, plus tard, de réfléchir plus en profondeur aux Argent et aux problèmes liés à leur présence. Et puis, passé un peu de temps avec Scott, en privé, ce n'était pas quelque choqe qui se refusait !

Ce fut Cora qui les conduisit chez les McCall. Tout le long de la route, elle ne se priva pas de faire commentaires graveleux sur leur « séance de révision » - les guillemets s'entendaient dans sa voix ! Scott en devint rapidement écrevisse alors que Stiles renchérissait sur sa sœur dans l'espoir – vain – d'avoir le dernier mot. Ils en étaient à comparer les positions du kamasutra quand la voiture s'arrêta face à la maison de Scott. Ce dernier s'en échappa aussitôt, rouge de la gorge aux oreilles, rapidement rejoint par Stiles, tout aussi rouge, dont la soeur avait dû lâcher un commentaire particulièrement poussé pour le mettre dans cet état.

Les deux adolescents révisèrent bien ce soir-là. Entre autres. En partie... Disons que ce fut l'une des activités qu'ils eurent ! Ça, sans oublier la partie de jeux vidéo et le bisouillage devant une série... Rien qui n'alla très loin, cependant, l'envie était là mais pas encore suffisamment forte pour passer le cap.

Ils ne mentionnèrent à aucun moment les noms d'Allison ou des Argent, ce qui convint parfaitement à Stiles.

000

Derek était assis sur le canapé, essayant de se concentrer sur son livre sans vraiment y arriver. Il aurait pu accuser le bruit de la télé que Cora regardait, les discussions entre sa mère et sa grand-mère dans la cuisine, les râleries de son grand-père fulminant à propos d'un joueur qu'il considérait être la honte du football américain, tous ces bruits ambiants qui faisaient partie de la vie courante des Hale, sauf que le problème n'était pas là... Derek aurait pu lire même avec Cora lui déblatérant les ragots du lycée dans l'oreille, même avec un match du superbowl à plein volume, même au milieu de la cuisine entre le mixeur en marche et le four allumé ! Le problème, c'était plus l'absence de bruit, d'un bruit en particulier, d'une présence.

L'absence de Stiles...

Son cadet était chez Scott, encore. Entre le lycée, le lacrosse et _Scott_ , Derek avait l'impression de ne plus voir son petit frère et les rares fois où cela arrivait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient du nom _de l'autre_ à la mâchoire de travers. Il avait tout de même réussi à le monopoliser cinq minutes un soir, pour s'excuser. Peu de mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, moins que ce qu'il aurait fallu en tout cas... Mais le message était tout de même passé, Stiles lui avait même souri avant de taper amicalement son épaule avec son poing, puis il avait enchaîné sur Scott... Ce même soir – après que Stiles se soit absenté chez _son petit-ami_ , pour ne pas changer – Derek avait osé appeler Laura, pour avoir des conseils. Derek s'était épanché, étrangement prolixe pour une fois, Laura avait éclaté de rire une fois ses états d'âme étalés et Derek avait raccroché, de plus mauvaise humeur... Sa sœur avait passé la soirée à essayer de le rappeler mais le loup avait refusé de prendre tous ses appels, vexé.

Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Pourquoi les autres, ses parents, ses sœurs, et même Stiles, n'étaient pas autant affectés que lui par le soudain changement de comportement du benjamin de la famille ? Cet éloignement... Lui ça le bouffait. Déjà quand Laura était partie, ça n'avait pas été la joie durant près d'une semaine, mais là, Stiles ?

En parlant du non-loup, celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez en trompette et passa la porte d'entrée.

Derek plissa immédiatement le nez, dérangé par les effluves qui collaient au corps de Stiles et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son odeur naturelle. La joie et le contentement rayonnaient de tout son être, envahissant la pièce d'une odeur douceâtre qui écœurait Derek.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et son petit frère parut soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise, nerveux.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda l'aîné, dans une tentative peu brillante de réconciliation.

\- Ouais, très bien, lui répondit Stiles avec un rictus tordu sur les lèvres.

Cœur qui bat trop vite, température corporelle qui augmente, odeur qui explose de stress.

Stiles lui ment. Stiles lui ment, à lui ! Stiles qui ne lui cachait rien, de ses crushs à ce qu'il avait mangé en midi en passant par ses angoisses sur la mort ou l'abandon.

Tout change, et aujourd'hui c'est son frère, qui s'éloigne, lentement, inéluctablement...

Derek grogna, referma son livre dans un claquement et sortit de la maison en vitesse, bousculant légèrement Stiles au passage, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs qu'on lui lançait.

Il courut un long moment, à demi transformé, s'aidant de ses pieds autant que de ses mains, parcourant la réserve à toute vitesse. Les arbres défilaient à vive allure autour de lui, les animaux fuyaient en l'entendant approcher et le martèlement de ses pas résonnait dans toute la forêt. Il courut un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que ces muscles lui fassent mal et se crispent, jusqu'à ce qu'il loupe un saut et s'effondre au sol, épuisé, couvert de terre et de mousse. Alors, il se glissa contre un tronc et se résolut à reprendre son souffle.

Son activité cérébrale en profita pour prendre le pas sur ses muscles épuisés, les émotions refluèrent et des souvenirs de lui et Stiles remontèrent dans sa mémoire. Stiles recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre après un mauvais cauchemar, Stiles, porté par leur mère, refusant avec entêtement de lui lâcher la main, Stiles donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe à Peter pour le "punir" de l'avoir blessé... Un souvenir en particulier se détacha, tournoyant un long moment dans sa tête.

La première fois, leur première rencontre.

Derek avait seize ans et il avait tué sa petite amie, après plusieurs heures d'une lente et douloureuse agonie. Il avait mal, il n'avait plus confiance en personne et ses yeux brillaient désormais d'un feu glacé, preuve de son crime.

 _Derek était assis dans le salon, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tel une bête blessée. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis deux semaines, depuis sa mort à elle, depuis qu'il avait perdu un morceau de son âme._

 _Sa famille essayait de l'aider, il le sentait confusément à travers son apathie, mais il ne voulait pas être aidé, il voulait qu'elle revienne, il voulait remonter le temps, tout effacer, tout recommencer, tout faire autrement. Il voulait qu'elle vive. Comment pouvait-il vivre, lui, alors que "elle" reposait au fond d'une boite, sous terre ? Pourquoi tout avait si mal tourné ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu transformer Paige ? Pourquoi ? Tout était de sa faute... S'il n'avait pas voulu faire partie sa vie, elle vivrait encore, elle jouerait du violoncelle, à Paris, à Moscou, à Londre..._

 _Du fond de sa mélancolie, il entendit sa mère parler avec son grand-père. Elle était fâchée. Grand-père insistait. Derek se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Pas de conflit, pitié ! Pas de conflit ! Il ne pouvait... Ne le supporterait pas..._

 _Ses bras commençaient à trembler quand quelqu'un, une odeur inconnue, tira sur le bas de son pantalon._

 _Derek écarta lentement les genoux et découvrir un regard doré et humide encadré par un visage enfantin ravagé par la tristesse juste devant lui._

 _Ces yeux, il les connaissait, il connaissait l'émotion qui les traversait, la souffrance qui les rendait si brillants. Il connaissait ce déchirement de l'âme qui se voyait jusque dans la façon dont le visage se contracte de douleur, il connaissait ce silence après avoir trop crié, trop hurlé..._

 _Derek tendit maladroitement ses mains vers le jeune garçon silencieux qui grimpa aussitôt sur le canapé pour le rejoindre._

 _Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, pleurant, encore, tremblant, toujours._

 _\- Derek ?_

 _Le loup releva brusquement la tête et montra les crocs face à sa mère, tout en resserrant le petit contre lui. Elle recula, son regard brillant de surprise et de larmes contenues. Derek réenfouit son nez dans la chevelure du louveteau, la chaleur de celui-ci réchauffant son corps affaibli par la peine et le chagrin._

Derek avait le souffle court et lourd, tant il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène. Ce n'était pas un moment heureux, loin s'en faut, mais ce n'était pas non plus un moment malheureux...

Personne n'avait pu les détacher l'un de l'autre ce jour-là, ils avaient même dormi ensemble, recroquevillé sous la même couette. Ça avait pratiquement été un drame quand la protection de l'enfance était passée le lendemain pour récupérer Stiles, Erwan ayant simplement proposé de garder le petit pour la nuit, le temps que la protection trouve une structure prête à l'accueillir. Et au final, c'était Talia qui avait recueilli le jeune orphelin endeuillé et turbulent.

Son petit frère...

Qui s'éloignait, lentement, sûrement, pour un garçon. Son « Paige » à lui. Vivant.

Derek avait parcouru les bois durant un long moment et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Il se métamorphosa et hurla, de toute la force de ses poumons.

000

La semaine passa comme dans un brouillard pour Stiles. Ses examens ? Il avait dû échouer à une bonne moitié des épreuves, au moins. Les matchs ? Il les avait regardés depuis le banc des remplaçants, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain, avec la vivacité du brocoli cuit, à tel point que le coach avait préféré faire jouer Greenberg plutôt que lui, à plusieurs reprises.

La cause de cette énergie au raz des pâquerettes ? Derek. Scott. Allison. Sa vie...

Chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Derek, il avait l'impression d'avoir tué un bébé phoque. Scott le fuyait, ou en tout cas il raccourcissait drastiquement les moments où ils pouvaient se voir au lycée, arrivant régulièrement en retard aux matchs, aux entraînements, pour manger le midi, et disparaissant le soir après les cours. Allison était toujours au lycée et Stiles croisait parfois son père sur le parking. A une occasion, il vit même sa mère et un long frisson glacé l'avait parcouru face à son regard aussi dur et froid que le métal. Il n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet des Argent avec sa famille, il ne savait même pas quoi leur dire... Et puis il craignait la réaction de Derek. Certes, Kate et son frère n'avaient fait que flirter avant qu'il n'aille tout rapporter à Talia et que le pot-aux-roses soit découvert, mais ça avait tout de même fait un petit choc à Derek de découvrir qui était vraiment Kate _Garnet_. Alors lui annoncer qu'elle, ou au moins sa famille, était de retour en ville...

Semaine de merde en somme. Et, ce qui était bien avec les semaines de merde, c'est qu'il y avait toujours moyen de faire pire ! Comme lorsque vous surpreniez votre petit ami en train de discuter avec une fille que vous n'aimez pas et qu'il vous renvoie un regard exprimant une culpabilité évidente.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Hale, fit la voix de Jackson dans son dos. Ce looser ne t'apportera rien de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Jackson ? répliqua Stiles d'un ton mordant.

\- Je sais que ceux qui sont comme nous doivent toujours faire plus attentions que les autres à leur fréquentation, dit le blond avec mépris.

\- Comment ça les « comme nous » ?

\- Les adoptés, grinça Jackson avec amertume. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, il y a moyen que je te redonne une seconde chance, par solidarité, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble...

Jackson partit, laissant un Stiles figé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la nausée au bord des lèvres, derrière lui. Plus d'efforts ? Pour quoi exactement ? Qu'essayait de lui dire Jackson ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Stiles ?

L'hyperactif, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, s'écarta brusquement et se tourna vers Scott.

\- Stiles... s'inquiéta le latino en voyant le stress évident de l'hyperactif.

\- Pourquoi tu étais avec elle ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- On discutait, c'est tout, lui assura Scott, visiblement gêné.

En cet instant, Stiles regrettait plus que tout au monde de ne pas avoir les capacités de sa famille à pouvoir détecter les mensonges.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Tu paraissais un peu jaloux, avoua Scott en posant une main sur sa joue dans l'espoir de le calmer.

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux, je t'avais dit de te méfier d'elle, c'est différent ! s'écria Stiles.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont dangereux !

\- Ses parents me disent dit la même chose sur toi, grimaça Scott, l'air perdu.

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre. Il recula vivement, comme frappé.

\- Et tu leur fais plus confiance à eux qu'à moi ? C'est ça ? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua aussitôt le latino en avançant d'un pas.

Stiles recula à nouveau, pensa à son frère, à sa famille, à cette semaine catastrophique et aux paroles de Jackson en dernier lieu.

Il recula encore.

\- Hey, et si tu venais à la maison ce soir ? Ce week-end ? lui proposa Scott, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

Stiles hésita, sincèrement. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Scott était profond, ça le réchauffait et le faisait sourire sans qu'il puisse se contrôler ! Sauf cet après-midi. Cet après-midi, ça lui faisait mal... Tout comme les yeux tristes de Derek lui faisaient mal ou encore l'ambiance lourde dans la maison dès que tous les deux étaient présents.

Il était peut-être plus que temps d'arrêter le massacre.

\- Je crois que, le mieux, ce serait que... qu'on fasse une pause, articula-t-il laborieusement, après avoir dégluti avec difficulté.

Les yeux de Scott brillèrent d'une douloureuse incompréhension. Stiles n'attendit pas qu'il se reprenne et tente de l'arrêter, il partit, la gorge serrée. Il envoya un rapide message à Cora pour qu'elle le récupère sur le chemin, il traversa le parking et longea la route, marchant sur le bas-côté au milieu des mauvaises herbes.

Au manoir, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'investir le lit de Derek, jouant sur son téléphone en l'attendant, à l'abri de tout dans son cocon. Il s'était plus ou moins endormi quand un poids fit s'affaisser le matelas.

\- Toujours opposé à la construction du fort en coussins ? interrogea-t-il depuis sa grotte de matelas et de couverture.

\- Toujours. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? lâcha, faussement désinvolte, Derek en posant une main sur l'endroit présumé de sa hanche – et en tombant juste.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant, chuchota Stiles tristement.

\- D'accord. Et tu ne veux pas non plus sortir de mon lit ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je suis bien, là ! Et si c'est pour te palucher, t'as toujours la salle de bain !

Derek visa encore juste et tapa sur la tête de son frère.

\- Bourreau, marmonna Stiles.

\- Idiot, répliqua Derek du tac-o-tac.

Un air de normalité emplit soudainement l'atmosphère et détendit les deux frères.

Ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé durant les deux dernières semaines. Ils étaient de nouveau proches, frères, sans malaise ou presque. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, parce que rien n'avait jamais été brisé, juste mis de côté, les frontières un peu brouillées, mais leur lien était toujours là, fort et étroit.

\- On a une invitée surprise pour le week-end, annonça calmement Derek.

\- Qui ? demanda Stiles avec curiosité en sortant finalement de sous la couette.

\- Et si tu descendais au lieu de faire ta taupe ? cria une voix féminine au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Laura !

Stiles sauta hors du lit et courut vers la porte avant de revenir en arrière et de serrer son frère contre lui, sans raison en dehors de celle de confirmer le retour de leur proximité. Après quoi il descendit les marches quatre à quatre dans un boucan d'enfer.

Derek l'écouta faire, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ralentis, Stiles, grogna Talia depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Tu vas te casser une jambe un de ces jours.

\- Si on construisait un toboggan comme je le demande depuis toujours, aussi...

\- Non.

\- Une barre de pompier ?

\- Descends les escaliers normalement, exigea Talia.

Derek imaginait parfaitement la scène grâce à ce que ses oreilles lui rapportaient. Sa mère devait avoir coincé son frère contre la rampe et le menaçait de ses yeux rouges. Stiles, pas impressionné pour deux sous, affichait sûrement son fameux sourire aussi innocent que faux.

\- C'est toujours rassurant de voir que certains ne changent pas, résonna la voix de l'aînée de la famille.

\- Laura !

\- C'est moi ! Viens là, crevette !

\- On est plus proche de la gambas si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta Anthony, le mari de Laura.

Ne souhaitant plus se contenter d'écouter leur échange, Derek descendit à son tour, n'étant monté que pour sortir son frère de sa cachette à la base.

Toute la meute était là, réunie dans l'entrée devant l'escalier, Stiles inclus. Tout redevenait enfin normal, souffla Derek avec soulagement.

000

Du fond de son lit, Stiles regardait l'écran de son portable, une boule de plomb calée au fond de son ventre.

Quinze appels manqués et cinquante-deux messages depuis la veille. De Scott, bien évidemment. Stiles n'avait encore rien lu, ni rien écouté. Il n'avait même pas osé regarder son téléphone avant sa petite insomnie nocturne, il ne l'avait même pas pris avec lui lors de la balade de meute à la plage durant la journée.

Pendant un bon moment aujourd'hui, Stiles avait même réussi à oublier ses déboires alors qu'il dégustait sa glace au bord de l'eau, entouré par toute sa famille. Sa famille, totalement, inconditionnellement.

Jackson se trompait, il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'efforts, pas plus qu'il n'en faisait déjà, pas plus qu'il n'en faisait avec ses vrais parents. Talia était sa mère louve et sa meute, sa famille. Les quelques doutes qu'il avait pu avoir avaient été balayées par cette journée sous le soleil.

Cette nuit, il eut malheureusement droit à un dur retour à la réalité. Scott. Celui qui donnait des poussées d'accélération à son cœur d'un sourire et le glaçait d'une phrase. Stiles ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à lui actuellement. Que Scott souhaite la compagnie de la fille Argent, il pouvait le supporter, mais, ce regard coupable ? Que voulait-il dire ? Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Scott se contentait de discuter avec elle... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et, oui, peut-être que la jalousie rentrait un peu en jeu dans dette histoire, après tout. Mais il avait le droit, non ? Lui et Scott c'était récent et ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment dit ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ! Scott ne le considérait peut-être que comme un copain avec option... Ou un interlude avant une histoire avec une fille... Ou il ne savait pas comment rompre avec lui...

Stiles lâcha son portable dans un soupir et contempla le ciel nocturne par sa fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, espérant réussir à s'endormir, quand un grattement le mit aux aguets. Des bruits extérieurs, comme un grattement contre les planches couvrant les murs du manoir. De plus en plus proches, de plus en plus près. Stiles se leva, aussi silencieusement que possible, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et attrapa sa batte de baseball des Met's de New-York.

Le bruit se rapprocha et une main se mit à traficoter l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

Stiles ne la fermait jamais, il n'avait jamais craint quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, entouré de loups-garous plus dangereux que n'importe quel criminel. Des loups-garous à l'ouïe surdéveloppée pour qui l'intimité était une notion floue...

\- Si l'un de vous est debout, chuchota Stiles en reculant au fond de sa chambre, quelqu'un essaye de s'introduire dans ma chambre. Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

L'intrus réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant blanchir Stiles de peur. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de sa batte. La fenêtre s'ouvrit complètement et un homme entra dans sa chambre.

\- Stiles ? chuchota une voix bien connue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? s'étonna Stiles en baissant sa batte devant Scott. A cette heure !

\- Tu répondais à aucun de mes messages et je devais te parler...

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une remarque acerbe, lorsque la porte de sa chambre explosa soudain, révélant deux loups-garous tout crocs dehors - Laura et Anthony qui devaient s'être trouvé une occupation infiniment plus intéressante que le sommeil.

Scott hurla de terreur et repartit aussi sec vers la fenêtre, tout en essayant d'embarquer Stiles avec lui.

\- Tout va bien, j'te jure, essaya d'argumenter l'adolescent.

Scott le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, tourna à nouveau la tête vers les deux garous et, visiblement terrifié, enjamba la fenêtre, dans l'intention de repartir par le même chemin en sens inverse, sans même songer qu'il pourrait se rompre le cou.

Stiles ne distingua bien vite plus rien dans la noirceur de la nuit et se tourna vers Laura et Anthony, redevenus humains mais l'air un peu gêné.

Pas besoin d'oreilles de loups pour entendre que toute la maisonnée était en train de se réveiller après tout ce raffut... Stiles se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, complètement dépité.

.

A suivre...

.

Derek et Stiles sont réconciliés, c'est bien non ? :D Comment ça non ? é.è Oui, bon, Scott... Au moins, maintenant il sait ! Les Hale ont un dentiste et une manucure très farceurs !

Rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et je ne compte pas les laisser ainsi mes chouchous ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Comment vous allez ? :D Moi ? Du retard ? Je vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire !

…

Bon ok, en vrai, c'est toujours un peu plus difficile les derniers chapitres, en tout cas pour moi X) Mais c'est bon, j'y suis arrivé ! Nous y sommes )

Un big merci A Calliope pour avoir Béta toute cette histoire ) et gros merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui l'ont lue !

Bonne lecture )

 **Avertissement (mais léger)** : ça peut passer assez vite de l'émotion au fluff, et vice-versa ;)

.

Hale's love

.

Chapitre 7 : tout est question d'amour

.

 _Stiles avait chaud, très chaud, au point de se sentir humide de sueur. Une odeur forte et musquée envahissait ses narines et sous ses doigts, sous sa joue, une douce et épaisse fourrure caressait sa peau. Le tambour régulier et sourd d'un cœur battait contre son oreille tandis que son corps se soulevait au rythme d'une profonde respiration._

 _Engourdi, il ouvrit des paupières encroûtées de sel et découvrit le visage endormi de Derek, son nouveau grand frère, à moins de dix centimètres de son propre visage. Il nettoya ses yeux d'une main faible et fébrile, releva lentement la tête et croisa deux pupilles céruléennes au-dessus d'un long museau lupin._

 _Talia. Celle qui remplaçait désormais sa vraie maman._

 _Une vague de honte submergea Stiles alors que les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, ses cris, ses pleurs, les coups qu'il avait donnés à quiconque avait tenté de l'approcher… Il avait lancé des objets- du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait-, il avait dit de mauvaises choses aussi, des choses blessantes, et il avait hurlé aussi, beaucoup, longtemps… Tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir son exercice de lecture, parce qu'il piétinait, parce qu'il n'y avait ni son vrai père ni sa vraie mère, parce qu'ils lui manquaient, parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien et qu'il n'était qu'un nul, parce qu'il se sentait triste, et aussi en colère et qu'il était bête..._

 _Une longue langue râpa la moitié de son visage, effaçant les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à couler et redirigeant son attention vers la tête canine aux yeux perçants._

 _La gorge du jeune garçon se serra._

 _\- Pardon, chuchota-t-il d'une toute petite voix avant d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure sombre et de sangloter. Pardon..._

 _Nouveau coup de langue, contre son oreille découverte._

 _Ses excuses étaient acceptées mais cela n'apaisa pas Stiles pour autant, bien au contraire. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et ses poings s'agrippèrent avec la force du désespoir au pelage de la louve. Il était vraiment nul, il ne valait rien..._

 _Derek, réveillé par les soubresauts du plus jeune, vint aussitôt le prendre contre lui, le serrant dans ses longs bras d'adolescent en pleine croissance._

 _La honte de Stiles n'en fut que plus forte et ses pleurs, plus douloureux._

000

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut au son de la sonnerie du lycée. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard et croisa les yeux réprobateurs de son prof d'histoire.

Oups ?

Il avait dû dormir pendant tout le cours. Il n'avait pas ronflé au moins ? Et son classeur ! Non, pas de trace de bave. C'était déjà ça de pris...

Un bâillement le prit par surprise et il crut se décrocher la mâchoire sous le regard réprobateur de son prof. À sa décharge, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière et celle d'encore avant, le stress le rendant insomniaque.

Comment Scott avait-il réagi après ce qu'il avait vu ? Peter lui avait assuré que son ex-petit-ami – Stiles ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusion – n'avait pas lancé d'alerte auprès de la police et n'en avait même pas parlé à sa mère ! Piètre consolation, de l'avis de son neveu. De tout le dimanche, il n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part. Aucun. Pas même un appel, un mail ou un petit texto. Rien. Niet. Nada. Que pouic. Silence radio.

Stiles avait eu un vague espoir, un peu fou, ce matin en arrivant au lycée dans la voiture de Derek, l'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer face à face avec Scott, de lui révéler ce qu'était sa famille – l'une des choses qui avaient été décidées durant la journée de dimanche – mais Scott avait littéralement fui en le voyant. Niveau gestes encourageants, on faisait mieux.

Derek avait tenté de lui faire croire que ce comportement n'était pas de si mauvais augure, qu'il avait peut-être juste stressé et paniqué !

Comme quoi, même son frère avait parfois des élans d'optimisme ! Stiles, lui, bizarrement, n'en avait pas tant que ça actuellement... Étant tout de même plutôt têtu de nature, et malgré son pessimisme actuel, il avait essayé de parler à Scott, que ce soit durant les intercours ou à la pause midi. Il avait essuyé échec sur échec. Scott refusait même de croiser son regard ! Et il avait préféré prétexter un oubli pour emprunter un livre à un camarade plutôt que d'aller à son casier où Stiles l'avait attendu.

Heureusement, on arrivait au dernier cours de la journée et Stiles comptait bien rentrer chez lui sans passer par la case lacrosse, il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de faire un entraînement en compagnie d'un gars qui l'évitait coûte que coûte, sans même parler de l'ambiance dans le vestiaire.

Seule consolation, Scott semblait aussi fuir Allison. Stiles avait pu le constater de visu quand, après l'avoir vu près de son casier, le brun avait fait demi-tour pour le fuir et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec la demoiselle. Il y avait eu quelques secondes d'extrême gêne, suivies d'une fuite de Scott dans une autre direction sous le regard choqué d'Allison.

Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jubiler et de lui lancer un regard moqueur. Au moins s'était-il retenu de tirer la langue à la brunette... Il savait rester correct après tout ! En règle général en tout cas. Presque.

Enfin... Ce n'était pas sa victoire dérisoire auprès d'Allison qui allait arranger sa situation, loin de là, et la déprime le reprit quand Derek vint le chercher le soir et qu'il dut monter dans la voiture sans avoir pu dire un seul mot à Scott, de toute la journée. Ils ne s'étaient pas non plus embrassés... Ou touchés, que ce soient deux mains entrelacées ou un bras autour des épaules de l'autre. Une vraie rupture, qui plus est, totale.

\- Ça va s'arranger, voulut le rassurer son frère.

\- Tu me diras par quel miracle, soupira Stiles en fermant sa portière. T'as de la poudre à amnésie en stock, peut-être ?

\- Non, et même si j'en avais, je ne l'utiliserais pas mais... C'est plutôt une bonne chose que Scott sache, pour nous, toute la meute est d'accord là-dessus, lui rappela son aîné.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait bien, maintenant il me fuit !

\- Mais... Ce ne sera pas définitif, affirma Derek. Et tu... Tu as des sentiments pour lui, continua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Même si j'en avais – et par là je ne sous-entends pas que j'en ai... Ou même que je n'en aie pas ! Je ne sous-entends rien du tout ! - je ne vois pas le rapport que ça aurait avec le fait qu'il ait été terrorisé par Laura et Anthony... Alors qu'il venait me voir, probablement pour nous réconcilier.

Stiles regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre pendant que le silence s'étirait en longueur, prouvant qu'il avait raison, puisque Derek n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer. Le front collé à la vitre, il laissait son cerveau se vider, bercé par les vibrations de la voiture et les formes et couleurs changeantes sous ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on passer de la béatitude d'être en couple avec un mec adorable à se sentir aussi seul et minable qu'une merde de chien un jour de pluie ?

Scott ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois...

\- Maintenant qu'il sait, résonna la voix de Derek dans l'habitable du véhicule, il pourra venir à la maison quand il veut, et tu n'auras rien à lui cacher, sur ta famille.

Stiles tourna son regard vers son frère, confus, observant la ligne de sa mâchoire, crispée, le coin de ses yeux, plissé, et ses mains serrant un peu trop le volant.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, de toute façon, répliqua le plus jeune avant de revenir à sa vitre. Et puis c'est fini. La question se pose plus.

La berline tourna, quittant la route de béton pour s'engager sur un chemin de terre.

\- Ça peut encore s'arranger et ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas un mauvais gars, grimaça Derek. Il est même plutôt... gentil. Serviable. C'est juste... Ne me demande pas de l'apprécier plus que ça, pas maintenant, pas plus que tu n'appréciais Kate.

\- C'est pas pareil ! J'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Kate ! Et j'avais raison ! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- J'ai les miennes pour Scott, grogna son frère.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Très bien.

Stiles croisa les bras et s'enfonça au fond de son siège. Il avait prévu de rester énervé, contre son frère ou sa vie, mais la mélancolie prit rapidement le pas sur le reste.

Scott lui manquait. Quand Stiles lui avait annoncé qu'ils se séparaient pour le week-end, c'était sur un coup de tête, pendant une mauvaise période, et c'était censé être court... Sauf que là, il ne savait absolument pas quand il allait pouvoir de nouveau lui parler, ni même s'il allait pouvoir le refaire un jour ! Sans parler de plus... Scott était le premier mec avec qui il sortait, et la première vraie relation de couple qu'il testait. Et elle semblait vouloir déjà se finir...

\- Ça va aller, lui assura Derek en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ça ne durera pas éternellement, tu verras.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire, souffla Stiles.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Stiles hocha la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre , après tout ? Il avait confiance en son frère, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais là, le problème ne reposait pas sur Derek, le problème c'était lui, c'était Scott, c'était son cœur qui saignait.

Il passa sa soirée à errer comme un zombie dans le manoir, à la plus grande exaspération de Cora et Peter, pendant que les autres le regardaient faire avec tristesse.

Cela dura la moitié de la semaine, jusqu'à ce que Derek se décide à intervenir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il attendait, confortablement installé derrière le volant de sa voiture, alors qu'il venait tout juste de déposer Stiles et Cora. Au loin, il entendait Cora ronchonner dans sa barbe, se demandant pourquoi il les avait emmenés si tôt dans ce bahut de l'enfer si c'était pour ensuite poireauter dans son véhicule.

Derek ne lui fit aucune réponse. Il patientait, il guettait, tous ses sens déployés. Stiles était dans le lycée, devant son casier, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre. Scott n'allait plus tarder...

Il entendit le bruit du dérailleur de son vélo en plein changement de vitesse, sentit son odeur à la fois épicée et chimique à cause de ses heures passées à la clinique vétérinaire, avant de le voir arriver dans son rétroviseur.

Lentement, sans mouvement brusque, il sortit de sa voiture et avança vers le lycéen qui mettait la protection anti-vol sur son vélo. Dès qu'il se releva, Derek l'attrapa par l'arrière de son col et le tira brusquement en arrière pour aller lui plaquer le dos contre la portière de sa voiture.

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et l'odeur de la peur s'échappa par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Faut qu'on parle, grogna Derek.

\- Pitié, me tuez pas, le supplia Scott en se tassant sur lui-même.

\- C'est pas dans mes projets. Pas pour le moment. Qu'as-tu vu samedi soir ? l'interrogea-t-il en le maintenant fermement par les épaules.

\- Il faisait noir et... J'ai pas vu grand-chose, bafouilla Scott, intimidé par les yeux féroces de Derek.

\- Ne mens pas. Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- D-des yeux... jaunes, qui brillaient dans le noir et... des dents, très longues.

Derek grumpha. Scott tressaillit et ferma les yeux, craignant que sa dernière heure ne soit déjà arrivée. Le loup ouvrit la portière arrière du véhicule et y projeta le latino surpris. Il s'empressa de grimper à sa suite, le poussant sans ménagement sur la banquette.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que tu as réellement vu ?

À moitié sur le siège et à moitié contre la portière, Scott n'osait rien dire. A peine secouait-il négativement la tête, terrorisé. Derek souffla d'exaspération et s'intoxiqua presque avec les phéromones de peur et de stress qu'il inspira en retour. Il n'aidait probablement pas sa cause ni celle de Stiles en cet instant.

\- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te manger, déclara-t-il en espérant pacifier la situation.

\- Je suis censé vous croire sur parole ? s'inquiéta Scott, en se relevant lentement malgré tout.

\- Stiles m'en voudrait si je le faisais, essaya de plaisanter Derek.

La manœuvre loupa complètement et le latino se tendit à nouveau d'angoisse.

\- Lui aussi il est... comme vous ?

\- Il est un Hale, répondit immédiatement Derek. Mais non, il n'est pas... comme nous, avoua-t-il avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Des monstres ?

Derek vérifia rapidement que personne ne regardait dans leur direction et se métamorphosa, à l'abri derrière les vitres de son véhicule.

Scott fit un bond en arrière et chercha la poignée de la porte à l'aveugle.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, répéta Derek.

\- Alors pourquoi m'enfermer ici ? Dans votre voiture ! Seul... déglutit l'adolescent avec difficulté.

\- Pour te parler, seul à seul, et te montrer. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'on est, mais tu dois te taire ! Ne jamais rien dire ! Personne ne doit savoir pour nous !

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi, alors ?

\- Stiles, répondit simplement Derek dans un soupir las en reprenant un visage humain.

Étrangement, le prénom du plus jeune des Hale sembla détendre à son tour l'adolescent, au moins un peu.

\- Stiles ? demanda Scott, visiblement hésitant.

\- Stiles, mon frère cadet. Tu veux plus d'infos sur nous ? Va le voir. Et même si tu ne veux rien savoir, va le voir, sinon je t'égorge, avec les dents, gronda Derek en se rapprochant de l'adolescent terrifié.

Scott se recroquevilla, mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger alors que la masse de muscles qu'était Derek se plaçait au-dessus de lui. Le loup tendit un bras en direction du jeune homme terrorisé... et ouvrit la portière derrière lui.

\- Va, ricana-t-il. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Scott ne se fit pas prier pour fuir en courant.

Derek se réinstalla sur le siège conducteur, ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer l'habitacle empuanti par l'angoisse et la peur, et quitta le parking sans se presser, sachant qu'il avait largement le temps de rejoindre son premier client de la journée.

Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré avec l'adolescent mais... Il sortait avec son petit frère, et puis Derek avait bien le droit de se venger un peu, c'était Scott qui éloignait Stiles de lui, après tout !

000

Stiles grignotait son sandwich, assis sur les gradins du terrain de lacrosse. Il faisait frisquet mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. De toute façon, il n'avait plus l'impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit, froid inclus...

Aujourd'hui, il avait vu Scott, et Allison, se parler tous les deux. Sa précédente joie concernant l'éloignement de sa rivale étaient visiblement prématurées. Résultat, Stiles se sentait seul, plus seul que jamais. Il avait déjà eu des amis auparavant, des potes plutôt, et avec sa famille à côté, ça lui convenait tout à fait de se contenter de relations superficielles. Chacun chez soi et les loups seront bien gardés ! Et puis il avait rencontré Scott. Il l'avait découvert, s'était lié d'amitié avec lui et plus encore.

Bien plus encore.

C'était fort entre eux, ils se complétaient autant qu'ils se ressemblaient, se nourrissaient de leurs différences et s'épanouissaient grâce à leurs points communs. Scott ne donnait jamais l'impression de s'ennuyer de lui et lui-même avait l'impression d'être important à ses yeux. Être avec lui, c'était rire aux mêmes blagues, être passionné par les mêmes choses et découvrir à quel point on avait pu être seul avant de se rencontrer.

En somme, c'était génial d'être avec Scott, tellement que de ne plus l'être, ça lui donnait froid à l'intérieur, au point d'oublier la fraîcheur extérieure, au point que les délicieux sandwichs de Peter avaient un goût de carton... Au point que Stiles se demandait pourquoi il ne pleuvait pas, comme dans les mauvais films romantiques où la météo avait toujours le bon goût d'être au diapason des humeurs des personnages.

\- Tu es tout seul ? s'enquit une voix hésitante à côté de lui, le surprenant dans ses ruminations. Cora n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Je lui ai dit de me lâcher la grappe, répondit Stiles d'une voix neutre, robotique, malgré son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

C'était Scott à côté de lui ? Qui lui parlait ? A lui ?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahi, vers le visage du latino, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage ou d'un rêve éveillé.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

L'hyperactif, lentement, hocha la tête, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, là, à l'instant.

Scott – c'était bien lui ? N'est-ce pas ? Il avait envie de se pincer pour être sûr... ou mieux, de LE pincer !- s'assit sur le banc, à côté de lui, leurs jambes se touchant presque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Stiles après plusieurs minutes d'un silence tendu.

\- On m'a dit de venir te voir directement, pour savoir, pour tu-sais-quoi, expliqua nerveusement le latino.

\- Qui ?

\- Ton frère.

\- Ok, ce soir, je l'étripe, marmonna Stiles, un peu en colère, en mordant avec force dans son déjeuner.

\- Il est quoi ?

Stiles hésita, regardant le bout de ses chaussures avec attention. Difficile d'expliquer à quelqu'un que sa famille n'était pas tout à fait humaine...

\- Loup-garou, souffla-t-il finalement à voix très basse.

\- Ça n'existe pas, répliqua aussitôt Scott, un rien moqueur.

\- Deux d'entre eux étaient prêts à t'égorger quand tu es rentré dans ma chambre à l'improviste ce week-end, mais j'imagine qu'ils avaient juste les crocs, rétorqua Stiles avec sarcasme.

Scott parut gêné et confus.

Stiles le trouva à croquer avec cet air perdu.

Il était définitivement et irrémédiablement foutu. Il avait envie de plaquer ses mains sur les joues caramel et d'embrasser l'autre garçon comme un perdu... Sauf que c'était là une très mauvaise idée ! Lui et Scott n'étaient plus ensemble, par sa propre volonté. Il avait envie de se frapper parfois...

Stiles retourna à son sandwich qu'il recommença à mâchouiller sans faim, des pensées moroses tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

\- Ça ne t'a pas fait un choc quand tu l'as découvert, toi ? bredouilla Scott en se grattant le cuir chevelu avec nervosité.

\- Non, c'était même... rassurant, murmura Stiles, les yeux baissés. Les loups-garous ne meurent pratiquement jamais de maladie ou de blessure, pas accidentellement en tout cas. Ils savent quand ça ne va pas, à ton odeur, à ton rythme cardiaque, et leur instinct de famille, de meute, est plus fort que chez n'importe quel humain, au point que même un adopté comme moi ne peut pas douter de leur affection... Alors non, je n'ai pas peur d'eux et découvrir ce qu'ils étaient à peine une semaine après mon arrivée chez eux ne m'a pas "choqué", siffla Stiles en se levant et toisant Scott de toute sa hauteur.

Il tremblait de tout son corps, il le savait, il le sentait, il sur-réagissait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les Hale étaient sa famille et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse penser du mal d'eux et de ce qu'ils étaient ! Oui, ils étaient des loups-garous, et alors ? Stiles les adorait ainsi, que ce soit sa mère, ses grands-parents, son frère et ses sœurs ou même l'oncle Peter et tous les autres un peu partout dans le pays ! Ils étaient sa famille ! La seule qui lui restait !

Une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne et un pouce caressa doucement le dos de sa main. Stiles redirigea son attention vers Scott et ses yeux chocolat qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Par réflexe, Stiles referma sa main sur celle du latino et sa gorge se resserra sous les émotions aussi contradictoires qu'intenses qui le traversaient.

\- Puisqu'on parle de "choc", relança-t-il d'une voie enrouée. Toi et Allison ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Scott en se levant à son tour et en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Vous faisiez des parties de scrabble à la bibliothèque ? railla Stiles.

\- On cherchait à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre toi et ta famille et la sienne.

\- Comme si elle ne le savait pas ! s'emporta l'hyperactif en se dégageant de la prise de Scott.

\- Elle dit que non, insista le latino d'une voix suppliante. Et je pense qu'on peut la croire.

\- Pitié... souffla Stiles avec exaspération. On ne peut pas les croire, ces gens-là ! Ce sont tous des fourbes et des menteurs ! Bien sûr qu'elle sait ! Ils apprennent ça au berceau dans leur _famille_ ! C'est juste une excellente comédienne envoyée au lycée pour nous surveiller, moi et Cora ! C'est une _Argent_ !

\- Tu la penses vraiment capable de ça ? l'interrogea Scott, ses yeux doux recelant une tristesse que Stiles ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est une Argent, lâcha Stiles en détournant le regard.

\- Ils ont fait quoi pour que tu leur en veuilles autant ?

\- Ils avaient prévu de nous tuer, tous, par le feu, annonça sombrement Stiles. Sa psychopathe de tante... Elle a approché mon frère et elle a essayé... elle a essayé de le séduire, pour mieux pouvoir lui planter un couteau dans le dos... Elle voulait tous nous tuer, profiter d'une réunion de famille pour...

Stiles se stoppa, incapable de continuer, tremblant nerveusement. Il avait le souffle court et le cœur glacé d'horreur en songeant combien il avait failli tout perdre à nouveau.

Scott s'avança sans un mot et l'enlaça avec tendresse. Stiles accepta l'étreinte avec gratitude et, une fois son menton posé sur l'épaule du latino, il enfonça son poing dans sa bouche, mordant dedans pour s'empêcher de hurler sa détresse. Il n'arrivait pas et n'arriverait probablement jamais à digérer le fait qu'il avait failli tout perdre, une seconde fois.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de Scott se propagea lentement en lui, l'apaisant en douceur, réduisant ses frissons d'effroi et dissipant ses peurs primales dans une tendre étreinte. La main du latino parcourait son dos tandis que son autre bras le maintenait fermement collé à lui. Stiles relâcha son poing orné de l'empreinte de ses dents et enfouit un peu plus son visage contre son épaule, sa respiration oppressée s'allégeant petit à petit.

N'étant pas un changeforme, son odorat était aussi faible que celui de n'importe quel humain. Cependant, à force de vivre avec des loups, le peu qu'il réussissait à sentir avait bien plus d'importance que pour ses compatriotes. L'odeur de Scott était chaleureuse, rassurante et légèrement médicale à cause de son job et celui de sa mère. Stiles aurait pu détester ça, il n'avait pas gardé un bon souvenir des hôpitaux, après tout, depuis la maladie de sa mère. Mais c'était Scott, et cette odeur lui convenait tout à fait, l'aidait à se sentir mieux, en paix.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit justement le latino sans cesser de caresser son dos.

Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se recula, gêné de s'être ainsi laissé aller contre son... ex ?

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge, sans oser regarder l'autre lycéen. Désolé pour... heu... pour ça. C'était pas vraiment... Disons que je supporte pas trop que..., bredouilla-t-il avant de soupirer profondément. Ok, ma famille est composée de loup-garou et, ouais, ça sonne comme une mauvaise sitcom, mais c'en n'est pas une, c'est ma vie et je peux juste pas... J'ai besoin d'eux ! Je peux pas imaginer que... Qu'il leur arrive un truc ! Surtout à cause de chasseurs comme les Argent !

\- Des chasseurs ? s'étonna Scott.

\- Bah ouais, des chasseurs. Des chasseurs de loups-garous. Tu croyais qu'on parlait de quoi ? s'exaspéra Stiles.

\- Je sais pas, tu m'as jamais parlé de chasseur jusque-là, expliqua le latino avec innocence. Je croyais que... c'était un combat de meute ? Pour le territoire ?

\- Je t'ai jamais parlé de chasseurs ?

Scott nia de la tête, son visage rendu plus pâle par les soudaines révélations.

\- Je t'ai jamais dit que les Argent étaient des tueurs de loups-garous ? hésita Stiles, beaucoup moins sûr de lui d'un seul coup.

\- Jamais.

L'hyperactif gémit et se laissa retomber sur un siège, l'air dépité.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- Te prévenir de quoi ? J'y comprends rien à tout ça, moi, lui assura calmement le latino en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- J'imagine que ce serait bien que je commence par le début cette fois, grimaça Stiles.

Scott acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de tendre une main vers lui, paume vers le haut, une invitation à la réconciliation. Stiles la prit au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, entrelaçant ses longs doigts autour de ceux un peu calleux mais chauds de Scott.

\- Les loups-garous, ce n'est pas nouveau, commença lentement Stiles en regardant l'horizon. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça remonte au début de l'humanité... Je vais pas te faire le détail mais ce sont des humains ayant de meilleures capacités que les autres : force, vitesse, sens renforcés... et la sauvagerie aussi, parfois. Et, depuis au moins autant de temps que les loups-garous existent, il y a des gens qui veulent les tuer, parce qu'ils considèrent les hommes-loups dangereux. Il y en a, bien sûr ! Il y en a qui ne savent pas se contrôler ou qui, juste, ne le veulent pas, mais les chasseurs... Ils se fichent du loup qu'ils ont devant eux, de savoir si c'est un tueur ou juste une famille qui veut vivre simplement en toute tranquillité parmi les hommes... Du moment que ça a des crocs et que ça réagit à la pleine lune et à l'aconit, ils tuent, énonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il s'arrêta le temps de réorganiser ses idées, serrant la main de Scott pour se donner du courage pour la suite.

\- Paraîtrait qu'il y aurait des chasseurs corrects, mais les Argent n'en font pas partie. Ils chassent les loups depuis que ceux-ci existent et ils n'ont... aucun honneur. Ils prétendent le contraire, ils disent avoir un « code », cracha Stiles tandis que ses membres commençaient à trembler de rage contenue, mais ils mentent. Ils ont voulu... Ils ont voulu tous nous assassiner, pendant une réunion de famille. Il y aurait même eu des humains ! Sans même parler de moi, certains loups ont des enfants humains ! Mais ils s'en fichent... Ils ont voulu nous brûler, Scott ! Vifs ! Tu imagines seulement ? s'emporta l'hyperactif.

Il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour empêcher son imagination de lui faire un dessin de ce qu'aurait pu être la tragédie. La simple idée d'avoir pu perdre une deuxième fois toute sa famille le rendait fébrile. D'accord, à l'époque il n'était encore attaché qu'à Derek et Talia, essentiellement, mais malgré tout... Sans compter qu'il aurait eu de grandes chances d'y passer, lui aussi, de mourir sous la torture des flammes, une longue agonie brûlante et asphyxiante...

Stiles sentit son corps être tiré et il se retrouva à nouveau le nez plongé dans la nuque de Scott. Il resta un long moment ainsi, concentré sur sa respiration et sur l'odeur que dégageait son ami. La reprise sonna mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, ayant décidé dans un accord silencieux de sécher les cours de l'après-midi, Scott par choix, Stiles parce qu'il était incapable d'y retourner, vu son état.

Le bruit ambiant des élèves parlant dans les couloirs et dans la cour s'atténua petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître, les laissant tous les deux comme seuls au monde sur les gradins.

Stiles se détacha avec lenteur du corps de Scott et le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues. Il regarda ses baskets et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts après avoir récupéré sa main qui lui paraissait soudainement bien plus sensible que l'autre.

\- Et donc... Heu... C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Je pense en savoir assez, souffla Scott à côté de lui.

\- Cool.

\- Ouais.

\- Et du coup, maintenant, si tu veux venir genre, à la maison, c'est quand tu veux, bafouilla Stiles.

\- Ils m'en veulent pas trop ? s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour avoir essayé de t'introduire chez nous en douce ? Ou pour m'avoir fait déprimer ? plaisanta amèrement Stiles.

Le regard de chiot que lui rendit aussitôt Scott força Stiles à remonter le fil de ce qu'il avait dit... Sa bouche avait encore parlé toute seule.

\- A cause d'Allison ? fit le latino en continuant de le regarder avec tristesse. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous ! D'ailleurs, elle s'est même trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Elle est rapide, remarqua Stiles d'un ton clairement méprisant.

\- Il s'appelle Isaac, il est dans notre équipe, compléta Scott, sans relever l'insinuation de Stiles sur la légèreté de la jeune fille.

\- Le mouton à l'écharpe ? Ils vont pas si mal ensemble... admit-il avec réticence.

\- Et nous ? On va bien ensemble ? l'interrogea Scott en rapprochant son visage de celui de Stiles.

\- Nous deux ? souffla l'adolescent, comme hypnotisé par les pupilles chocolat devant lui. On va mieux que bien ensemble.

Scott sourit et Stiles en profita pour s'avancer, toutes ses pensées court-circuitées par une seule et même idée. Il se pencha un peu plus, le manque et l'envie serrant son coeur, et il embrassa Scott, franchement. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent rapidement et se serrèrent pendant que leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, se redécouvrant.

Les cours de l'après-midi ? Ils n'y mirent pas un pied, préférant aller au cinéma et profiter des salles obscures pratiquement vides à cette heure, privilégiant leur relation à leurs études.

Ils ne revinrent discrètement au lycée que le soir venu pour récupérer le vélo de Scott et rentrer chez eux sans éveiller les soupçons. Il était tard, mais rien de dramatique et leur retour tardif chez eux pouvait facilement se justifier avec l'excuse d'un passage à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Malheureusement, ce qui les attendait sur le parking les priva de toute possibilité de passer inaperçus. Talia Hale, son frère Peter et ses parents ainsi que ses deux enfants faisant face à Christopher et Victoria Argent ainsi qu'un petit groupe d'hommes dont la passion avait peu de chance d'être le ballet ou la méditation transcendantale. L'électricité était presque tangible dans l'air et l'apparition des deux adolescents ne calma en rien les tensions.

\- Stiles, viens ici, ordonna sa mère sans briser son duel de regard avec Victoria.

Le ton n'offrait aucune discussion possible, même pour un marchandeur comme Stiles, qui préféra obéir sagement et sans tergiverser pour cette fois. Scott le suivit, impressionné malgré lui par l'animosité entre les deux familles.

\- Le garçon reste en dehors de tout ça, claqua Victoria, la voix aussi vive et dure qu'un coup de fouet.

\- Le garçon est l'ami de mon fils, répliqua immédiatement Talia, ses yeux brillant brièvement d'une lueur rougeâtre.

En se plaçant à côté de son frère, Stiles découvrit Allison, cachée derrière la portière de l'imposante voiture de son père, visiblement dépassée par les événements.

Un point pour Scott, pensa Stiles avec réticence, elle n'était vraiment au courant de rien... Ou alors elle méritait un oscar.

\- Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit au garçon... menaça Victoria à demi-mot.

Un grondement bas roula dans la gorge de Talia, inquiétant les très rares élèves encore présents à cette heure tardive. Les Argent et leurs hommes de main se tendirent visiblement.

\- Le garçon ne craint rien, rien de nous en tout cas. Aucun de nous n'a jamais projeté de tuer tout une famille à cause de ce qu'il est de naissance, répliqua sèchement Talia, la présence de sa meute derrière elle ajoutant du poids à ses paroles.

\- Il n'est pas question de Kate aujourd'hui, intervint Chris.

\- Il sera toujours question de Kate, d'elle et de votre "code", rétorqua la louve. Les Hale vivent ici depuis des décennies et nous y vivrons encore dans les siècles à venir. C'est. Notre. Territoire. Et en aucune façon vous nous le ferez quitter.

\- Nous vous surveillons, lâcha froidement Victoria.

\- Si vous avez du temps à perdre, grand bien vous fasse ! Vos inquiétudes sont désormais soulagés, le garçon est sauf, par conséquent, je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai d'autres affaires plus importantes à régler, fit Talia d'une voix hautaine avant de se retourner, montrant son dos à l'ennemi, signe de mépris.

Stiles et Scott saluèrent rapidement et discrètement Allison qui leur rendit leur salut, après quoi ils suivirent Talia jusqu'aux véhicules de la meute.

\- C'était tendu, remarqua Estia une fois près de sa voiture.

\- Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, je trouve, nota Erwan.

\- Les choses ont été mises au clair, approuva Talia. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'incident.

\- Quel dommage... soupira négligemment Peter avant de se prendre un coup de coude d'Estia.

\- Donc, ça craint rien ? s'enquit presque timidement Stiles, le stress le dévorant à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un.

\- Il n'y aura pas de conflit ouvert, le rassura Talia. Ça ne serait bon pour personne.

\- Et... Heu... Allison, Madame ? demanda maladroitement Scott.

\- La fille Argent ? releva Estia.

\- C'est une amie, expliqua Stiles en réussissant à ne presque pas grimacer.

Talia observa son fils et le petit-ami de celui-ci pensivement. Un sourire vint lentement étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison de vous empêcher de la voir, soyez simplement prudents. L'avenir est vôtre, déclara, mystérieuse, la louve Alpha.

Stiles n'essaya même pas de comprendre. Sa mère avait parfois le chic pour parler par énigme... Elle devait tenir ça de Deaton.

\- Bon... Je vais rentrer moi, annonça Scott.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, proposa aussitôt Stiles.

\- Certainement pas, jeune homme ! contesta aussitôt Talia. Tu montes dans la voiture et tu rentres avec nous. Tu as assez vu Scott aujourd'hui !

\- Mais...

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes tous ici ? gronda sévèrement sa mère. Quelqu'un a averti les Argent qu'après avoir été menacé par Derek en début de semaine, Scott avait disparu toute l'après-midi, de même que mon second fils.

Stiles grimaça puis tenta de faire des yeux de chiot à sa mère. Sans succès. Talia pointa sa voiture du doigt en le fusillant du regard, ordre évident de monter à l'intérieur. Stiles fit un rapide petit geste à Scott et s'empressa d'obéir pour ne pas aggraver un peu plus son cas. Ils étaient de toute façon réconciliés alors rien ne les empêchait de se rappeler plus tard dans la soirée.

Le retour se passa dans un silence ni vraiment lourd ni totalement apaisé. L'adolescent avait conscience que sa petite échappée de l'après-midi avec son petit-ami – un sourire niais étira ses lèvres – n'avait pas particulièrement plu à sa mère, mais dans le même temps, il n'arrivait pas à la regretter, de même qu'il ne pensait pas que sa mère lui en voulait réellement à ce sujet. C'était simplement mal tombé…

Scott… Il avait vraiment passé un super après-midi, quand même. Sans compter qu'ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver très prochainement chez lui, de préférence un soir où sa mère serait de garde à l'hôpital. Il y avait une nouvelle envie entre eux, celle de franchir une étape dans l'intimité.

\- Les préservatifs sont dans le premier tiroir de la salle de bain, lâcha négligemment Talia. Tu me feras le plaisir d'en avoir toujours un sur toi à partir de maintenant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, choqué, avant de se cacher le visage derrière ses mains. Foutu odorat de loup et foutues hormones d'adolescents...

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui m'man…, marmonna le benjamin de la famille, mort de honte.

000

Il fallut attendre trois jours avant que Stiles ait l'occasion d'aller passer la nuit chez Scott. Trois jours durant lesquels une certaine tension s'installa entre eux, leur donnant envie de s'embrasser, de se toucher, sans pour autant réussir à être rassasiés. C'était là une conséquence directe de leur réconciliation, une envie d'être plus proches dans l'espoir de ne plus subir de rupture.

Bien sûr, ce fut Derek qui se proposa de conduire Stiles chez son petit ami ce jour-là. Son petit frère, déjà angoissé à l'idée de passer un cap tout en étant excité par cette même idée, stressa durant tout le trajet à l'idée de ce qu'allait pouvoir lui dire son aîné. Ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête ! Ce n'était pas comme si toute sa famille ne le savait pas, à sa plus grande honte… Pourtant, Derek ne fit aucun commentaire, et ce, durant tout le chemin. Stiles se croyait définitivement tiré d'affaire quand son frère se gara devant la maison de Scott et s'apprêtait à sauter hors de la voiture, quand la fermeture centralisé se déclencha.

\- On peut pas juste faire genre : je vais chez un pote sans aucune arrière pensée ? proposa Stiles avec un fol espoir.

\- Non.

\- Ou alors genre : t'aimes bien Scott et t'es trop content pour moi ?

\- J'aime bien Scott.

\- Et t'es trop content pour moi ?

Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, une expression blasée plaquée sur le visage.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu vas pas me demander d'être prudent, supplia le plus jeune.

\- Maman s'est déjà occupée de ça, non ?

\- Oh que oui, souffla bruyamment Stiles.

\- Alors non, je ne vais pas te dire ça.

\- Tu me laisses sortir ?

Derek soupira à son tour avant de relever un regard sérieux vers son frère.

\- Je ne déteste pas Scott, sincèrement.

\- C'est une évidence, répondit Stiles avec sarcasme.

\- C'est la vérité, c'est… Il est… Il est gentil…

Stiles haussa un sourcil dubitatif à l'intention de son frère.

\- Ça, c'est de la crédibilité.

\- Je ne le déteste vraiment pas, c'est juste que…

Derek soupira à nouveau, se recoiffa d'une main nerveuse et, finalement, déverrouilla la portière.

\- C'est bon, vas-y, grogna-t-il avec frustration en fixant ses yeux sur l'horizon. Il t'attend de toute façon.

Stiles se jeta sur la poignée de sa portière, content d'être enfin libre. Avant de se raviser et de revenir lentement vers son frère, ne souhaitant pas avoir l'esprit occupé par un malentendu ce jour-là, en particulier. Il hésita donc, cherchant ses mots, cherchant quels mots mettre sur cet étrange sentiment qui planait dans la voiture entre lui et Derek. Il mit plusieurs secondes à trouver, sa propre pudeur le gênant quant à exprimer ses sentiments mais, parfois, les choses devaient juste être dites, pour le bien tout le monde, quand bien même on crevait de honte à les dire.

\- Tu sais… Scott… Je l'aime, avoua-t-il en rougissant et s'emmêlant la langue. Mais… mais mon frère, ce sera toujours toi.

Les aigues-marines émues rencontrèrent l'ambre espiègle, puis Stiles serra brièvement son frère contre lui avant de sortir rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Il observa Derek s'en aller, un sourire mal dissimulé par sa barbe ornant son visage, avant de toquer à la porte et de se faire accueillir par Scott.

Un long baiser plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, les vêtements tombant avec fébrilité sur le sol tandis que leur peau s'échauffait sous le plaisir.

Allongé sous Stiles, Scott arrêta brusquement ses caresses pour poser une main sur la joue de son futur amant.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser Stiles du bout des lèvres.

L'hyperactif sourit béatement.

\- On est deux, confirma-t-il, taquin.

Les dernières barrières de tissu tombèrent et les paroles devinrent surperflus.

000

 _C'était le dimanche matin et toute la maisonnée dormait encore. Talia seule était levée, profitant du calme et du silence de la matinée._

 _Son café en main, elle pouvait sentir toutes les odeurs des membres de sa meute, traînant sur chaque meuble, chaque mur du manoir. Une meute forte et paisible à la fois, soudée et heureuse. Sa famille…_

 _La fréquence d'un cœur accéléra dans l'une des chambres, signe que quelqu'un se réveillait. Un cœur qui s'agita bien trop vite pour que tout soit normal. Talia fronça les sourcils et tendit un peu plus l'oreille._

 _C'était Stiles qui s'habillait... Mais dès le lever ? Un dimanche matin ? Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas… Et son rythme cardiaque toujours effréné et irrégulier, signe d'un stress intense, ne la rassurait pas. Stiles préparait quelque chose…_

 _Justement, le petit humain descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, tenant dans ses mains un papier qui devait probablement déjà être froissé. La tête curieuse de Stiles apparut timidement, touffe de cheveux dans le désordre surmontant une paire d'ambres habituellement curieuse mais qui, ce matin, paraissait angoissée._

 _\- Oui, Stiles ? demanda Talia, le plus doucement du monde._

 _Le cœur de son fils adoptif fit un looping et battit plus vite et fort que jamais. Il déglutit difficilement et s'avança, dévoilant sa tenue des grandes occasions aux yeux de sa mère, une chemise blanche assortie d'un gilet et d'un pantalon gris perle, qu'en temps normal il ne consentait à mettre qu'après de longues et interminables discussion. Il présenta une enveloppe bleu ciel à Talia, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussettes noires._

 _La louve attrapa le courrier, curieuse et inquiète, se demandant ce qu'avait pu inventer le jeune hyperactif._

 _\- C'est une demande officielle, bafouilla Stiles en triturant le bas de sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas pensé - ou voulu - rentrer dans son pantalon._

 _Talia haussa un sourcil intrigué et regarda plus attentivement l'enveloppe._

 _« A Mme Talia Hale de M. Stiles Stilinski » était inscrit sur le devant._

 _\- Je vais la lire officiellement dans ce cas, répondit Talia, préférant jouer le jeu._

 _Le cœur de Stiles se calma un peu mais ses yeux ne se relevèrent pas pour autant._

 _Talia ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit une feuille sur laquelle son fils s'était visiblement appliqué à écrire au début mais dont l'écriture se brouillait au fur et à mesure des lignes jusqu'à finir sur des pattes de mouches tremblantes à peine lisibles._

 _« A ma nouvelle maman,_

 _Je suis dans votre famille depuis que j'ai huit ans et j'ai maintenant douze ans, c'est pourquoi je vous demande officiellement de pouvoir changer mon nom et de m'appeler Hale._

 _Je m'entends super bien avec Cora et Derek et même Laura alors je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord pour qu'on soit vraiment vraiment frère et sœur. Grand-père et grand-mère m'aiment aussi beaucoup, je crois, et je pleure presque pas quand Peter me fait une mauvaise blague. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentil, mais depuis que j'ai mes médicaments pour mon TDA/H, je vais mieux et je fais moins de bêtises, je ne ferai donc pas honte à votre nom. Je travaillerai dur à l'école aussi, je serai sage et même si je suis malade et pas un loup-garou, je serai un vrai bon fils pour vous, comme Derek, je vous le promets ! Je me plaindrai plus jamais pour faire mes corvées ou aller me laver et je rangerai tous les jours ma chambre, bien comme il faut. Je serai vraiment un garçon modèle, c'est juré ! Alors, s'il vous plaît... »_

 _L'écriture se brouilla et des taches humides avaient étalé l'encre à certains endroits._

 _« … ne m'envoyez pas à l'orphelinat. À l'école, il y en a qui disent que vous allez vous fatiguer de moi, parce que je parle trop et que je bouge trop et que j'ai même pas le même nom donc je suis pas votre famille. Alors je vous jure d'être sage mais ne m'envoyez pas à l'orphelinat, on dit que c'est horrible et qu'on frappe les enfants pas sages et moi je vous aime et je veux rester avec vous, pour toujours. S'il vous plaît. »_

 _L'écriture se re-stabilisa, preuve que Stiles s'était repris et probablement mouché._

 _« Ce serait vraiment pour moi un grand honneur de m'appeler Hale._

 _S'il vous plaît._

 _Stiles_ »

 _Talia releva les yeux de la lettre, une boule d'émotion coincée au fond de la gorge. Stiles était toujours devant elle, les yeux baissés et puant l'anxiété._

 _Talia posa soigneusement la lettre et s'approcha de son fils, le soulevant en se servant de sa force lupine pour le serrer contre elle. Les bras de Stiles s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et son visage humide se cala dans son cou._

 _\- Tu es déjà un Hale, jusqu'au bout des griffes, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son louveteau. On ira se renseigner demain, d'accord ?_

 _Stiles hocha la tête dans son cou, sans la lâcher._

.

Fin

.

Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés à la fin… Ce ne fut pas simple à écrire ce dernier chapitre mais il est là ;)

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu ! J'avoue que je pensais faire quelque chose de plus feel good que ça mais que voulez-vous… il faut un peu de pluie pour voir l'arc-en-ciel ;)

Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me reconsacrer à fond à mon Petopher !

…

Après peut-être un petit OS spécial ;) mais d'abord, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, de cette fin, de cette relation fraternelle entre Stiles et Derek ou de ce que vous voulez d'autres ;)


End file.
